


Let It Bleed

by LadyMidnightMoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androgyny, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Bathroom Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Consensual Sex, Demon Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, Floor Sex, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I mean incubi are always horny and so are vampires apparently, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Blood, On Hiatus, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Sex Toys, Tags Are Fun, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformation, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, What Have I Done, Witches, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnightMoon/pseuds/LadyMidnightMoon
Summary: A vampire and an incubus meet by coincidence and they start having sex for fun.I had a sexy dream last night in which the first three chapters happened. If you have prompts or ideas for the plot, feel free to drop them in the comments.ON HIATUS





	1. Fantasies, Visions of Ecstasy

It was around two in the morning when Damien left his flat to hunt. Lately he had trouble finding anyone who satisfied his tastes, so he thought the he’ll be done pretty quickly. He wandered around the outskirts of the area he lived in for a while, looking for anyone to cross his path, until a sweet scent struck him. He wasn’t sure what it was, familiar and exotic at the same time, so he decided to follow the scent a little into the woods.

Sooner than later, he came across a deep hole in the ground, not unlike one of those old-school traps you used to see in cartoons, where they covered the hole up with some twigs and leaves.

There was no doubt, the scent was coming from down below, but Damien couldn’t see anything. With a deep breath, he unfolded his wings and glided down carefully. The hole was deeper than expected, maybe like a six-story building and there should’ve been no way that someone would’ve survived a fall this deep. But Damien wondered, because he could clearly make out a heartbeat.

He dropped down the last few meters and found someone laying in front of him. Damien knelt down to look at the person, making sure that they were alright, before doing anything else.

Their frame was thin and small, their facial features soft and young. The short, blonde hair was covered in dirt and a little blood that had dried already. Their clothing was torn up, consisting out of wide, flowy white fabric.

“Hey, are you awake?”, Damien asked, carefully grabbing them by their shoulder. “I’m here to get you out.”

The person let out a small, strained sound and moved slightly, opening their heavy lids just slightly to reveal golden irises.

 _Holy shit,_ Damien thought _, is this an angel?_

Angels had gotten rare and there was a juicy bounty on them. All kinds of monsters and even humans were on the lookout for them. Damien had never seen one before in his life and this was a once-in-a-lifetime chance.

He picked them up gently and unfolded his wings again, but not yet diving into the air. The thought of selling them off for money was immediately gone once he held the angel in his arms. They smelled so goddamn sweet and the scent was filling his entire head.

“Hey, you”, he said again to the angel in his arms, “Are you awake, angel?”

“Wha-?”, the angel let out a small gasp.

_Fuck, even their voice is so cute and sweet._

“Are you awake?”, Damien repeated once he soared into the air, out of the earthy hole.

Suddenly, the angel started thrashing around, trying to free themselves from the other man’s grasp.

“Hey! Stop that!”, Damien shouted, barely able to keep himself up in the air, “Stop, or I’ll drop you back into that hole!”

“No!”, the angel screamed, their voice cracking from the sudden raise in volume, “No, please, please, don’t!”

They clutched themselves into Damien’s shirt, tightly grabbing it, whimpering and shaking manically. “Please, I’m afraid of heights. Please don’t drop me. Please, no.”

The sweet scent suddenly exploded in Damien’s head, seemingly filling every inch of his body, completely taking him over. With that, he was gone.

The angel yelped as Damien threw them to the ground next to the hole and Damien found himself tearing at what was once left of the angel’s clothes. His hands firmly, but not roughly, exploring the angel’s body.

Damien came to the conclusion that the angel was male, his lack of breasts and the existence of a dick were more than enough proof for him. The angel’s skin was so soft, as if it had never been touched or exposed to the sun before. Damien’s hands caressed the angel’s chest, forcing the angel to whimper more.

Somewhere further into his mind, Damien was aware that something was wrong. He has never acted out like this before, even if he had completely succumbed to his bloodlust. Something was different.

“Ah-! Please stop…”, the angel moaned out, his body shifting and twitching under Damien’s touch.

His soft voice made Damien ran his hands further down to the angel’s hips, squeezing them firmly, before moving further to his thighs, feeling the hot skin under his cold hands. Before he realized it, he already had shoved two of his fingers up the angel’s hole, making him twitch and moan deliciously. Damien bent down to the angel’s nape and took in the heavy and sweet scent of him that he found so hard to resist.

“Please, ah-! No more…”, the angel breathed, and Damien felt two small hands grab him, trying to push him away.

Something inside Damien’s mind snapped and he immediately pulled away from the angel. Both of them were breathing heavily, the sweet scent had lessened, so that it was almost unnoticeable now.

“What happened?”, Damien asked himself, slightly shocked about his lack of control.

The angel sat up, still shaking and tried to cover up his body with what remained of his clothes.

“I am so sorry”, Damien apologized to him. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“No, I need to apologize”, the angel said sheepishly, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Huh, what do you mean?”, Damien asked.

“I need to disappoint you, but I am not an angel”, the angel said, furiously blushing.

“You’re not? But you surely look like one!”

“I-I know, but I am a demon and that’s why you lost your self-control.”

“Wait”, Damien said, feeling the realization finally sink in, “No, _you?_ That’s ridiculous!”

“I-it’s true!”, the angel tried to defend himself. “I’m sure you might be confused but I’m really a demon!”

“But an _Incubus?_ You look so … so … _cute_!”

The angel’s face turned a shade darker. “D-don’t say it like that!”

“Okay”, Damien then said, trying to chase off the last perverted thoughts, “Let’s say, I believe you. What the hell are you doing out here?”

“I honestly don’t know…?”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

“I can’t remember”, the angel said, voice shaky and sounding as if he was on the verge of tears. “I can’t remember much.”

“Then let’s start easy”, Damien said, internally asking himself what the hell he was even doing here, “What’s your name?”

“Haniel.”

“That’s pretty much an angel name, dude.”

“But I’m not an angel!”

“Calm down, I get it. Listen, I’m thinking of keeping you.”

“Huh?”

“I thought that you were an angel and that I could sell you for some money, but I can’t do that anymore, so I thought of keeping you around.”

Damien got up and reached his hand out to help Haniel.

“This might be a bad idea”, the blonde boy muttered nervously, “Even though I’m thankful.”

“Why, what do you mean?”

Haniel nervously clutched his upper arms. “The reason why you lost control is because I can’t control my pheromones, it might be a bad idea to keep me around.”

Damien grinned. “I like bad ideas.”

With that he lifted Haniel up, bridal style and unfolded his wings once again

He landed on the balcony of his flat and put the demon down.

“Are you hungry? Are you even able to eat normal food?”, Damien asked.

“I can…”, Haniel muttered and Damien heard his stomach growl.

“Then let’s get some food _in_ you and some clothes _on_ you”, Damien said, sliding the balcony door open.

He sat Haniel down at his kitchen table while he was preparing some leftover Curry and a small box of apple juice. While the demon was eating, Damien looked through his clothing for some clothes that might fit the smaller boy.

“Hey, how old are you, by the way?”, Damien asked as he came out of his bedroom with a pile of clothing, slightly startling Haniel.

“Huh? Twenty-six, why?”

“What?”, Damien shouted, dropping the pile on the kitchen table. “I thought you were … uhm … maybe around … sixteen? There’s no way you’re older than me!”

“Well, I do look a lot younger, I suppose…”, Haniel blushed again, and Damien felt his heartbeat quicken a little. He still hadn’t fed yet and it slowly showed.

“If you’re done eating, then you should get changed”, Damien said, pushing the pile closer to the blonde, trying to not look at him longer than necessary.

“Ah, thank you”, Haniel said, immediately getting out of the rags.

“He-hey, hey hey!”, Damien stuttered, “Don’t you want to change in the bathroom or something?”

“Why? We’re both men.”

“That’s not what I meant!”, Damien said, feeling himself flush.

He had picked up a pair of black pants and a black turtleneck for Haniel and, just in case, a purple windbreaker, that looked like it came straight from the 80s, and that was way too large on the small demon.

“This feels nice, thank you so-“

Haniel couldn’t finish his sentence, because Damien had tackled him onto the couch behind him.

“Damien!”, he breathed out, his lungs empty from the sudden impact.

The taller man buried his face into the nape of Haniel’s neck, breathing heavy and ragged. “You smell too good”, he said, voice quiet and dark.

His right hand pulled the collar of the turtleneck down to expose the pale, thin neck of the demon, the left one gliding down the fabric of the top, stopping at Haniel’s nipples to pinch them.

Haniel moaned quietly, trying to muffle it with his hand, weak and unable to get out of Damien’s grip.

Damien’s fangs pierced the soft, slightly flushed skin of Haniel’s neck, and he felt the hot blood pour into his mouth, thick and sweet. The demon squirmed but tried to not move too much. Damien removed his teeth and took a couple heavy breaths to calm himself down.

“That’s the second time already”, he huffed to himself, “This is going to be very interesting.”

He got off Haniel and licked a little stray blood off from his own lips. Haniel was panting heavily, half laying on the couch, half on the floor, trying to hide his red face with his hands.

“Why the fuck do you taste so good?”, Damien asked, lifting the demon completely onto the couch. “Is it the pheromones?”

“I-I don’t know”, Haniel panted, “S-so, you’re a vampire.”

“Yeah”, Damien said, still tasting the taste of blood in his mouth, “Sorry about that.”

“Nothing to be sorry for”, Haniel said, touching the wound with his fingertips. “Are you feeling better now?”

Damien chuckled. “You’re weird. First, I sexually assaulted you and then I drank your blood without permission and you’re asking _me_ if I’m okay?”

“It’s not your fault”, Haniel said, having calmed down a little.

“Do you want to stay? After all this?”, Damien asked, a little worried.

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t. None of this is new to me.”

Damien looked at the boy in shock. “You’re joking, right?”

“I was kept as a blood bank before”, Haniel said, a sad smile painting his rosy lips, “And I also got used to the pheromone thing.”

“That sounds awful”, Damien said. Hearing this felt like a punch to his stomach.

“It’s what it is. Nothing I can do about it”, Haniel said, slowly sitting up. “I’m glad that you found me. You’re too kind.”

“I’m not kind!”, Damien said, feeling his ear burn hot. “I thought about selling you for money, remember?”

“Don’t beat yourself up so much”, Haniel said, “I’m not angry at you.”

“You’re sure, you’re not an angel?”, Damien laughed and Haniel joined him.


	2. Watching from the other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Damien is incredibly horny and hungry. He's hongry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Keep in mind that my first language is not English!

Although Damien didn’t regret keeping Haniel around, it soon proved to be a little difficult. The boy himself was easy enough to handle, the same didn’t go for his pheromones. At first it seemed random how they worked but sooner or later Damien came to the conclusion that the intensity was related to a few couple factors. The main one was related to Haniel’s emotional state, whenever he felt upset, the spike was so intense that Damien had to leave the flat. Haniel expressed time and time again how sorry he was about that, but Damien reassured him that it was fine, he couldn’t control it and whatnot.

Even when the pheromones weren’t going into overdrive, they still were present. Enough so, that Damien’s thoughts were painted dark and dirty by them whenever he was in the same room as Haniel. It became manageable, but still was sort of inconvenient. For now, Damien thought that it was best, if he didn’t invite his friends over. Who knew how other vampires or even humans reacted to Haniel, so it was best to keep him safe for now.

Another problem was that being aroused all the time, made Damien hunger faster than usual, it literally gnawed at his physical wellbeing. And being hungry _and_ horny was a dangerous combination. He tried to compensate this by eating more, but it didn’t really work out, it only had an effect on his bank account.

After a couple of weeks, Damien came up with an idea, induced by Haniel’s sweet, sweet pheromones.

“Haniel, I have an idea”, he said, the demon raising his gaze from the book he was reading.

“What is it?”

Damien smirked darkly and Haniel sank deeper into the couch. He was scared of what was coming next.

“I know a guy who runs a brothel down the street”, he explained, “Thought we might pay him a visit.”

“Why? I mean, why so suddenly?”, Haniel asked, Damien’s corner of his lips twitched a little, once he felt the strength of the pheromones increase slightly.

“You’ve been staying here for how long now? A month and a half?”, he asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the kitchen table, “Aren’t incubi and succubi the same as vampires, as they need to feed regularly?”

“But I don’t need it yet!”, Haniel defended himself, increasing the pheromones a little more.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun”, Damien nudged him, “He promised me that it’ll be on the house this once.”

Damien saw Haniel clench his jaws, seriously considering the offer. “Okay, but just because it’s free.”

“Get dressed”, Damien threw him the purple windbreaker, “The sooner the better.”

The brothel, or strip club as it was written on the outside, was a ten-minute walk away from Damien’s flat. His friend, the owner of the place, was another vampire and the place was a hot-spot for vampires looking for a quick snack.

After Damien had explained to him, that he got his hands on a real, live Incubus, his friend was immediately intrigued. As the two entered the club, all eyes were immediately on them, the owner already waiting for them near the bar.

“Glad you’re here”, he greeted them, “Long time no see, Damien.”

“I’m glad this place is still well and running”, he said back, “You said you have a surprise for me?”

“Oh, I do. Please, follow me.”

The owner led them to one of the private rooms at the back of the club. “Damien, you’re coming with me, your little friend here and wait for you in there.”

Haniel gave Damien a worried look, but he just encouraged him to get in already. He then followed the owner to the room next door.

“The hell is this?”, he asked. One of the walls was a glass wall, so that they could see Haniel taking a seat on the queen sized bed.

“I call it voyeur room”, the owner laughed, “It’s a one-way mirror. We can see the room, but they can’t see us.”

Damien smirked. “So, are you going to tell me what your plan is or nah?”

“Once you said that your friend over there is an Incubus, I immediately had an idea. I can smell on you that you haven’t fed for a while, so this is going to be so much fun to watch.”

“You’re sick, dude.”

“I run this place, so did you expect anything else?”

Damien huffed and looked at Haniel nervously getting out of the purple jacket. “So, what’s gonna happen?”

“First, I’ll get some of my boys and girls in there and let them have a little fun with our demon boy, until he’s ready. What I’m going to do is increase the concentration of pheromones to the max in there.”

“And then?”, Damien was skeptical but not completely turned off by the idea.

“And then it’s your turn”, the owner said with a wide smirk, showing of his pearly fangs. “I’m curious how someone would react to a concentration of pheromones that high. My boys and girls will pass out long before that, they’re human after all.”

“Sounds interesting”, Damien said, watching as four of his friend’s employees entered the room, catching Haniel off guard. The owner locked the door from the other room.

The dancers quickly got Haniel out of his clothes and started getting all over him. Two of the girls were caressing the demon all over, whispering naughty words into his ears, playing with his nipples and rubbing their breasts on both his sides. The two boys were getting busy at his lower half. One of them started fondling his dick and balls, the other prepping his hole, possibly for Damien, who watched all of this with a stern look on his face.

He didn’t notice this right away, but he was jealous. Really, _really j_ ealous. It also felt really weird to see the demon boy getting all heated up and not being able to smell anything of him, not his pheromones, not his blood.

Slowly, the dancers started also rubbing and jerking each other off, their bodies entangled into each other. The other room was not only smell, but also soundproof, but Damien could almost hear their moaning by the way their faces twisted by pure ecstasy.

After all of them had come, their bodies remained still, their backs and shoulders showing heavy breathing. Haniel’s face was bright red under teary eyes, his belly covered in his own sticky cum and his dick twitching, demanding more.

“It’s like he’s affected by his own pheromones”, he owner chuckled, giving Damien a pat on his shoulder, “Your turn, buddy.”

Damien gulped once he approached the now unlocked door to Haniel’s room. He didn’t know what would be expecting him in there as he pressed down the door handle. As soon as the door opened enough to let air out, he was hit by the miasma.

The air inside the room was so full of pheromones that one could cut it with a knife and so heavy that it almost forced Damien to his knees. The pressing, sweet smell of Haniel was enough to make him hard, Damien felt his member twitch and noticed how uncomfortably tight his pants began to feel.

“Da…mien”, Haniel moaned, “Damien what’s happening?”

The sound of his voice, so cute, so airy, so _desperate_ was enough to make his half chub into a full-fledged erection. Damien took a deep breath of the thick air, the smell making his head dizzy, contracting his vision into a mere tunnel that consisted only of Haniel.

He moved closer to the bed, feeling like walking through knee-deep water, roughly shoving the dancers out of his way. He was now kneeling in front of Haniel, who had moved closer to the wall behind him, pulling his legs to his torso, trying to cover himself with his legs and arms.

“Damien”, he called out again, who closed in for a wet, sloppy kiss.

The vampire ran his tongue across the demon’s lower lip, forcing his way into his mouth, earning a soft moan from Haniel.

He felt the demon shivering underneath him, as he wrapped his arms around Damien’s back. As Haniel grabbed the vampire’s dark hair, he let go of the kiss for a moment, letting the blonde catch his breath for a moment.

“Haniel”, Damien breathed as he moved his hand to his pants, unzipping them, freeing his hard, dripping cock from it’s prison and ground it against the demon’s.

“Ah-! No, Damien”, Haniel moaned tightening his grip on his hair, “I- I want-“

“What do you want?”, he asked into the demon’s shoulder, voice velvety and smooth.

“Hah-! I want … I want to come!”

Damien grabbed both their dicks with his hand and started working it up and down, using his own precum as lube, both of them moaning and grunting uncontrollably. Damien’s pace increased and with that did the amount and pitch of Haniel screaming his name. Once the vampire felt his arousal burn in his lower abdomen, he moved his other hand to his backside and moving his lips from Haniel’s jaw to his neck. He inserted two of his fingers into his own hole and started furiously, aimlessly fingering himself biting into the soft skin of the other one and sucking until both of them released mere moments apart from each other.

Damien felt on the verge of passing out, panting and moaning madly, as he heard some kind of electronic device turn on. Ventilation.

The smell of spunk and pheromones slowly thinned out, leaving him more and more clear minded as time passed.

“Damien”, Haniel’s voice almost brought his erection back, just almost. “Damien, I’m exhausted.”

“But are you satisfied now?”, he asked back, licking blood off his lips.

The demon moaned softly, as he tried to sit up and said: “I-I guess.”

Damien exhaled deeply. “This is crazy. This whole pheromone thing.”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t control it.”

“Don’t be sorry, this was great”, Damien chuckled, “Can’t remember the last time I came so hard.”

Haniel let out a breathy laugh.

“Anyways, care to fetch something to eat?”, Damien asked, “How does Italian sound?”

“Sounds great”, Haniel said, letting Damien help him get up because his legs were useless now.

As they left the room, the owner was leaning opposite to the door, a wide grin of his face.

“You two seemed to have a lot of fun”, he said, reminding Damien momentarily that he could see everything from the other room.

“Y-yeah”, he said embarred, “Anyways, thanks for your offer.”

“Oh, you can come back any time”, he chuckled, “It’s on the house.”

With deep red faces, the vampire and the demon left the strip club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments!


	3. Who's really in Control?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Damien invited some friends over and discovers something interesting about Haniel.

In which Damien discovers something unexpected about Haniel.

Even though Haniel assured Damien that he didn’t need to feed as often as vampires do, he still felt as if he was doing something wrong and it only made sense. After the “strip club incident” as both of them referred to it now, the intensity of Haniel’s pheromones became really low, making the sickly sweet smell that radiated off of him, almost unnoticeable. After a few weeks, it became stronger again, like it used to be when Damien found him.

Other than that, Haniel was normal enough, not counting his memory loss. Because he had nowhere to go, he mostly stayed inside Damien’s flat but sometimes used his free time to do some chores for him or just go for a stroll outside, taking in the cool night air.

Because Damien felt like he needed to verify something, he purposefully sent Haniel out to get some food and invited some friends over to check how other people were affected by his pheromones.

Ned and Sarah were a normal enough couple on the outside, only a few people knew that Ned was a vampire and Sarah mostly stayed with him because she had a severe vampire kink.

As soon as he opened the door for them, Ned let out a small curse. “Fuck, Damien”, he said clutching his nose and mouth, “What happened in here?”

“What does it smell like to you?”, he just calmly asked back.

“Weird”, Sarah said, “Like some kind of really thick perfume.”

“Does it smell good to you? Do you feel anything?”, he asked the woman curiously.

“Well, kinda. It smells good but I wouldn’t like Ned wearing something like this. Makes me feel … warm and fuzzy all over, I think?”

“It stinks”, Ned said, “I agree with Sarah, that it smells like perfume. Had a girlfriend once who wore some cheap shit like that.”

“It stinks?”, Damien asked confused, “Are you sure?”

“I don’t like it at all”, he said, “Makes me feel all weird and queasy.”

“Huh, how weird.”

“What do you mean, how weird?”, Ned asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Damien bit his lower lip. He felt like he should tell them but at the same time it felt like admitting that he liked to do some weird stuff when nobody was home.

“I think I want you to meet him”, he then said, trying to get more time to think, “Maybe it’s different in person.”

“What does it smell like to _you_?”, Ned then asked and put a small black box down on the table he pulled out of his hoodie. “I’m sure you wouldn’t call us here if that guy reeked of piss to you.”

“To me it smells good. Like, _really_ good. Remember that one girl from twelfth grade? The one who won the photography competition?”

“Ah, her. Yeah, she was a real treat.”

“Imagine her but ten times stronger.”

“You’re joking, right?”, Ned said, his expression darkening slightly. “From what’s left of this guy’s scent it smells rotten, like a week-old corpse.”

Then they heard the cluttering of keys on the door, with a plastic bag Haniel entered the flat. As soon as the door had opened, Ned was on the other side of the room, pressing his body into the door to the balcony.

“What the fuck”, he whispered, eyeing every movement of the equally shocked blonde boy.

“What’s … what’s happening?”, he asked confused, nervously looking to Damien.

“I invited some friends over to have another opinion on your scent”, he explained, “The guy over there, who’s looking like he’s gonna jump off that balcony any second, is Ned, another vampire. The girl’s his girlfriend Sarah.”

“I’m Haniel. N-nice to meet you…”, Haniel said worriedly looking at Ned, “Is he okay?”

“Just a moment ago, he said that the smell of you in the flat smells rotten”, Damien said, watching his friend’s red eyes slightly glowing, his jaws tightly clenched together, upper lip slightly pulled back. “But now he’s losing his shit.”

“It’s likely that I smell very different to other people”, Haniel said, slowly setting the plastic bag down, not daring to move closer to Ned.

“Sarah, did anything change for you?”, Damien asked, watching as the girl approached Haniel with big eyes.

“You’re so cute!”, she said looking at him from every angle, making sure that he was real. “Can I touch your hair?”

“Yeah, of course”, he said and Sarah ran her fingers through the blonde strands carefully, like if she were to make a movement to rash he would break under her like a porcelain doll.

“When Damien said that you’re an incubus, I imagined someone completely different”, she laughed, “but otherwise nothing changed for me. I mean, I’m kinda horny but he’s not my type after all.”

“That seems normal enough”, Haniel said, “But what about your friend over there?”

Damien moved closer to Ned and grabbed his shoulders. “Dude, calm down”, he said to him, slightly shaking him, “What is up with you?”

“I want to bury my teeth into him so bad”, he huffed, still not looking away from the demon, “It takes all my willpower to not jump at him.”

“Is it fear?”, Damien asked, “Or did his scent change?”

It wasn’t uncommon for vampires to bite someone in defense. It was some kind of fight or flight response to danger, where a vampire will attack someone because they may pose an intense threat to them.

“I … I don’t know”, Ned huffed but Damien got his answer. A small glance at his friend’s pants was enough.

“Ned, you have a total hard on” he said to him, still not letting go of his shoulders.

“Fuck, Damien, I want his blood. The smell is so strong, I can’t control myself.”

Damien saw that Ned’s breathing got a slight bit faster, could hear his heart pumping strongly in his chest.

“What does it smell like?”, Damien asked again, trying to calm him down by continuing to talk to him.

“I don’t know”, the vampire screamed, “It smells different than before. Just let me go!”

“Damien…”, Haniel said, brows furrowed in worry, “Isn’t it bad to keep him like that?”

“What am I supposed to do?”, Damien asked back, “If you leave, the bloodlust won’t just go away. He'll attack Sarah and hurt her!”

“Why not just give him my blood?”

_Because your blood is mine,_ he wanted to say but caught his tongue before he did.

He didn’t notice that Haniel has gotten out of his sweater already and was caught off guard by Ned tackling him to the floor and jumping onto the demon, who screamed out in surprise as he was also thrown to the floor.

Ned had buried his fangs into Haniel’s neck immediately and was eagerly stroking the bulge in his pants. Damien knew that his friend was a sloppy eater, but when he got back up, pants stained with his juice, his lower face and Haniel’s neck smeared with blood, he was shocked. Was this what it looked like to others when Damien was taken over by the pheromones?

“This was wild”, Sarah said, also in shock, “I’ve never seen him lose control that much, not even when he’s starving.”

Ned sat up, panting heavily, trying to lick and wipe the blood off his face. “Shit, I’m so sorry”, he said, eyes having turned back to normal, “This definitely isn’t good, Damien. You should keep other vampires as far away from him as possible.”

Ned got back up to his feet, grabbing Sarah by her arm and pulling her towards the door.

“We’re leaving, Damien. See ya”, he said without looking back and stormed out.

Damien rushed towards Haniel, who was still sitting on the floor. “Are you okay?”, he asked, grabbing putting his arm around the thin, pale shoulders.

“Yeah, just a little shaken from the impact”, he laughed and covered the bite wound with his hand.

“I can still smell it”, Damien said, gulping. “I wanted to try something with you today but I guess you’re not in the state to do anything.”

“No, I’m fine, really”, Haniel assured, “I’ll do anything, except for going back to the strip club!”

Damien got up and grabbed the small black box from the kitchen table. Inside were three small, round pills, all of which he put in his mouth. He then moved back towards Haniel, picking him up, dropping him and himself on the couch and kissing him.

Haniel gasped in surprised as Damien moved the pills into his mouth and broke the kiss to gasp for air. “What are those?”, he asked between two huffs.

“You’ll find out soon enough”, Damien said, licking his lips and lapping up the leftover blood from Haniel’s hand and neck.

Suddenly the boy’s body twitched, and he clawed at himself, as if he were confined into something tight and trying to rip it off. Damien got up from him and stumbled.

It took him a moment to realize that something had changed drastically. The soft, sweet pheromones had turned darker, heavier. They didn’t feel like feathers caressing him anymore, they felt like hands groping, touching him roughly all over, making him shiver.

Haniel was moaning, whether in pain or in delight was something that Damien couldn’t figure out right away. The demon was changing, as Damien had expected but he didn’t expect it to be like _this_.

The boy’s joints were cracking, bones and muscles straining under the transformation. Haniel looked like he was growing older, more mature. His thin frame became more defined, slightly muscular, his body looking like a god damn model, his features remained soft but had this slight edge to them that was both so unlike and exactly like him. And most importantly of all, his dick accommodated to his new body. Damien wasn’t small himself, but this thing put him to shame because, even flaccid, it was larger than him fully erect.

The dark pheromones filled Damien’s head, making him completely unable to stand and making him drop to his knees, as if something heavy was pushing him down. He recognized the feeling, he had felt it once or twice before when his sire, the man who turned him into a vampire years ago, dominated him. It was a skill that some of the older vampires had, the used it mostly to control their children and even less used it constantly on their children in a master/slave relationship. Damien quickly understood on which side he currently was on.

Haniel’s moaning had slowly turned to a dark laughter, allowing him to sit up straight and basking in the glory of his new form.

“It’s been a while since I used this body”, he said and reached out to lift Damien’s chin with his foot. “We’re going to have some fun tonight.”

Damien took a good look at Haniel. Even now, with this grin on his face he still looked like a divine being, sent from above to bring joy to him like the angel did to Saint Teresa.

The strength of the pheromones increased as Haniel got up from the couch, forcing Damien to bow before him. He felt scared, helpless and weak. And most importantly, it turned him on.

This is a true incubus, Damien thought, feeling his pants grow slightly tighter, This is what it means to succumb to them.

“I felt your anger when the other vampire fed off me”, Haniel said, pushing Damien onto his back, burning hands slipping under his shirt, exploring every muscle of his torso. “You were envious that someone other than you got to taste my blood.”

Haniel pinched Damien’s nipples, pulling lightly at them, flicking them, making Damien moan. Additional to Haniel’s hands, which were moving south to the waistband of his pants, circling his bulge lightly making him thrust his hips into them, Damien felt die pheromone hands grabbing him all over. Squeezing his ass, running across his nipples, invisible fingers thrusting into his mouth and working at his hole.

“Ha-haniel”, he moaned. His voice sounded so high and desperate.

The incubus grabbed the back of Damien’s legs and spread them apart. He didn’t feel ready, but he was probably never going to be for the demon’s large cock that looked more than intimidating now that it was erect.

With one smooth movement of his hips, Haniel thrust into Damien, who arched his back gasping for air in response. The demon had hit his prostrate on the first attempt and continued to do so in a pace too fast for his brain to keep up with. Damien wrapped his legs around Haniel calling out his name again and again and again, until his voice was nothing more until a continuous slur of incoherent letters, moans and grunts. Haniel’s pace picked up even further, making Damien lose all strength and resistance that was left in his body, letting the incubus completely ravage him until he came.

Damien felt the intense pleasure of having orgasm after orgasm and everything around became a blur. The pheromones thick and heavy like something was sitting on his chest. He came back to his senses, when he didn’t feel anything inside him anymore.

He felt weak and drained and carefully sat up, immediately being greeted by an intense pain coming from his behind.

“Damien”, he heard Haniel’s voice. His normal voice.

The smell of the thick, dark pheromones still hung in the air, slightly mixing with the light, sweet ones.

“Oh shit”, Damien moaned in pain, his throat feeling dry, “I didn’t expect you to fuck me up this bad.”

“I’m sorry, you must be completely exhausted”, Haniel said, helping him get up from the cold floor, “I was stuck for a whole day in the other body.”

“We fucked for a _whole day_?”, Damien huffed, even going the few meters to the couch were too much.

“You must be hungry”, Haniel said, the pupils inside the golden eyes slightly expanding.

“Yeah”, Damien said, clearly noticing, “So the aphrodisiac hasn’t worn off yet?”

“Not completely. I can still feel it in my system”, Haniel said, exposing his neck for the other man, the other hand reaching down into his underwear.

“You’re impossible”, Damien chuckled, watching the demon pleasure himself for a moment.

“Please! Ah!”, Haniel moaned, “Damien.”

Damien leaned in and ran his lips over Haniel’s jawline. He could clearly feel the heat radiating off the demon’s skin. The hand at his collar grabbed Damien’s hair and pushed his face deeper into the nape of his neck.

“I feel so hot”, Haniel breathed softly, “I feel like I’m burning up.”

Damien nibbled at the heated skin, then sucking it slightly. Feeling the smaller one shudder under him assured him that everything was back to normal.

“So I’m not the only one who gets off to your pheromones, huh?”, Damien murmured against Haniel’s skin before biting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Complaints? Ideas? Leave them all in the comments!


	4. "I beg to differ" - "Then beg"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Haniel goes into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there will be chapters like this, were they just have sex and then threre will be chapters with some actual plot (I guess).  
> Just so y'all know.

Damien would be lying if he said that he hadn’t noticed some changes in Haniel recently. When he came back from work, he could smell the difference in the air of his flat but Haniel kept denying that something had changed. But he could feel and smell how the pheromones had changed. To Damien, Haniel’s normal pheromones smelled like something akin to the kind of candy you would get at a fair, with that sweet and sugary, not quite vanilla taste. But now it had shifted slightly and smelled more like those artificial cherry lollipops and it made his mouth water.

Maybe Haniel kept denying that something was different about him, but that didn’t change the fact that Damien felt something changing and that forced him to spend most time outside the flat. Whenever he was around Haniel, the naughty thoughts he got used to turned dark and twisted. He caught himself thinking about taking Haniel right on the kitchen floor that could use some mopping, thrusting into his cute little pouty mouth, pressing him down to the cold tiled floor and covering the perfect soft skin in bitemarks and blood until there was nothing left of the demon.

“Everything okay?”, Haniel asked over the rim of his coffee mug, catching Damien stare at him, who immediately turned back to eating his plate of Swedish meatballs and pasta.

“Are you sure there’s nothing strange happening to you?”, Damien asked, worried that Haniel might be right and there was nothing different about him and it was just Damien who was the problem in all of this.

“I’m pretty sure, why?”, Haniel said, gold eyes shimmering with worry.

“Nothing”, Damien said and finished his plate. “I’m gonna get some fresh air.”

He dropped the plate into the sink and hastily put on his sneakers and jacket. The sky was painted with orange and pink as the sun began setting and Damien kicked a stone out of his way.

Was there really something wrong with him? Yes, he lost control once or twice around Haniel, but that was because of the pheromones, right? It wasn’t because he couldn’t-

“Hey Damien, is that you?”, a voice ripped him from his thoughts, a woman approaching him. She was dressed in a flowy black summer dress and a black denim jacket studded with countless pins. Her turquoise hair neatly styled into a bun.

“Elvira, it’s been a while”, Damien said back, surprised to see her.

“How have you been, old friend?”, she laughed, grabbing his arm and walking with him. “You’re still working that awful courier job?”

“It pays well.”

“Yeah yeah. How about we go for a drink and catch up?”

“Sound good”, Damien said, welcoming the distraction, “How about Macy’s?”

Macy’s was what people like him or Elvira called a supernatural bar. Most customers weren’t human and that made the atmosphere drastically different to normal bars. They sat down in a small booth far into the place and ordered some drinks. They caught up on the past months, exchanging their stories with each other.

“Correct me, if I’m wrong”, Elvira said setting down her now empty cocktail glass, “But you didn’t always have this aura, did you?”

“What do you mean?”, Damien asked back.

Witches weren’t able to make out scents in the same way vampires or werewolves could, but they were equipped with a scarily accurate sixth sense.

“It got darker”, she said, eying him intensely, “It’s full of bloodlust and desire. Tell me, you haven’t noticed the way the humans on the way here made way for you.”

He didn’t.

“Did something happen, Damien? Had some foul blood?”

“N-no”, Damien mumbled, “Maybe it’s him?”

“Him? Who do you mean?”

“A couple of months ago I met this guy. Honestly, he’d be your type. Small, cute, blonde.”

“Oh, I see”, Elvira said, wide grin across her dark green lips, “Out Damien got possessive of his boyfriend?”

“I wouldn’t call him a boyfriend. We’re closer to friends with benefits.”

“Oh I’d surely like to meet the boy who made my Damien fall in love with him.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea”, Damien said after emptying his beer. “At least not right now.”

“Come on, it’ll be fine. Unlike you, I don’t bite”, she said playfully sticking out her tongue.

“We’ll go after another round, alright?”, Damien said.

They walked back together, unlike vampires, witches did in fact get drunk but Elvira was surprisingly resilient, so she had absolutely no problem in walking upstairs, which to Damien’s demise also meant that her sixth sense wasn’t clouded.

“Hey, you okay?”, he asked her, as she suddenly stopped on the staircase, completely frozen.

“I think I felt something”, she said, “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

Damien unlocked the door and let Elvira in first.

“Oh hello!”, Haniel greeted both of them in surprise, his expression clearly reading that he wasn’t sure if he should think of the woman as a girl friend or a _girl_ friend to Damien.

“That’s Elvira, a local witch”, he introduced her, “Elvira, that’s Haniel my … uh … roommate I guess.”

“Nice to meet you Haniel”, she said taking his hand into hers and then immediately dropping them, looking at him in shock.

“Hah, no”, she muttered, “No, impossible!”

“Did I do something wrong?”, Haniel asked her.

“Ah, sorry, no”, she hastily explained, “No, witches have the sixth sense, when I touched you it was a bit too much at once.”

She managed to collect herself again and eyed the boy curiously. “So, you’re the one who made Damien a hopeless mess like this”, she hummed and then turned to the vampire, “You’re right, he’s totally my type.”

She sat down next to him on the couch, her face quite close to his. “I can’t quite read your aura, you’re not a human and not a vampire. Are you a fae?”

“Ah no, I’m not”, he said shyly blushing.

“No?”, she hummed softly running her long, thin fingers up his arm and neck to his jawline, “But you’re so cute I could eat you up!”

She then pulled away from him laughing. “Get it? Because I’m a witch? Because witches eat children?”

“He’s twenty-six, Elvira”, Damien chuckled.

“No way!”, she exclaimed, then leaning back on the couch, legs and arms crossed. “So what’s this little guy’s secret?”

“He’s an incubus.”

Elvira stared at Damien intensely.

“It’s the truth!”, he said, but knowing that he’s unable to prove his point because she couldn’t smell the pheromones like vampires did.

“If you told me that he’s an angel, I would’ve believed you more”, she said, clearly unamused. “I’ve seen my fair share of incubi in my life. If you want to keep it a secret that’s fine, but don’t lie to me.”

“He’s not lying, Miss Witch”, he said, slowly reaching for her wrist.

Elvira sucked in her breath as they made contact, her eyes going glassy for a moment. When Haniel removed his hand, she looked at him like he just walked in naked.

“What?”, she croaked, “But you don’t look or feel like an incubus!”

“I’m a bit different”, he laughed, “But I hope that you believe us now.”

“I mean, I can see why Damien would like to keep an incubus”, she said giving him a knowing glance, “But, I’m still kinda shocked. I never would’ve thought that Damien had a kink for being dominated by _cute boys_.”

“Don’t say it like that!”, Damien said face, brightly red, “He’s not on top anyways!”

 _Except that one time_ , he added internally.

“He’s not? Isn’t that what the word incubus means?”, Elvira said, side eyeing the demon.

“Let’s change the topic, shall we?”, Damien said, almost stumbling nervously to the chair at the kitchen table, feeling the sudden need to sit down. “Are witches affected by pheromones?”

“Of course. Any human-like being is”, Elvira snorted, “And, by Hecate, I would give everything to let this boy fuck me right here, right now. But unlike you, I have some dignity and won’t give in to the temptation.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”, Damien felt attacked.

“You know what I mean, I could very clearly read in your aura how much you _want_ him. Not only his blood, _him_. Your aura is a muddy sea, Damien. It’s full of _lust_ , full of your dark thoughts about fucking him. It’s so strong that I could tell that you wanted to do it on the kitchen floor. It might just be the pheromones messing with your brain, but that’s something I can’t tell.”

Damien clenched his teeth. Sometimes it was a curse that Elvira knew him so well and was a potent witch.

His attention was so focused on him and her cutting words, that he didn’t notice that Haniel had been squirming in his seat the whole time.

“Anyways”, Elvira said, the stern look on her face gone. “I’ll be on my way. My coven has a meeting tomorrow and I need to set some things up.”

She got up and leaned down to Haniel, cupping his chin softly. “And I’ll look forward to meeting you again, my sweet angel. Next time I might not be holding myself back.”

With that and small wave to Damien she was gone.

A few moments of awkward silence passed, after the door had audibly closed.

“Is it true what she said?”, Haniel then asked, getting up from the couch.

“Y-yes. I’m sorry.”

Haniel approached Damien slowly and straddled his lap.

“Even the thing about the kitchen floor?”, he asked, his hot breath on Damien’s ear.

“Yes”, he breathed against the demon’s neck, taking in the sticky, sweet scent.

Haniel started nibbling the vampire’s earlobe, humming pleased.

“You’re not taking the initiative usually”, Damien huffed once the demon boy started grinding down on him.

“I think … ah…”, he moaned directly into Damien’s ear, “tha- ah … I’m getting into heat.”

“Heat?”, Damien asked, feeling his dick getting hard from the rubbing, “Don’t werewolves usually get into heat?”

“We also do”, Haniel breathed, “We’re sex demons after all.”

Damien tried to muffle a deep grunt as Haniel started slipping his small hot hands under the fabric of this hoodie.

“I’ve been trying to keep it in. Waiting for it to go away on its own”, Haniel said, biting his lower lip, “But now I want it so bad.”

“You’re damn hot when you’re so desperate”, Damien hummed, grabbing the demon’s ass with both his hands, fondling it, slightly spreading it apart, earning a shiver and a moan from Haniel.

Elvira’s word had struck Damien hard. _But unlike you, I have some dignity and won’t give in to the temptation._

He made up his mind. He wasn’t going to fuck this desperate incubus right away.

“Tease me”, he ordered Haniel with his voice low and sultry.

Haniel took one arm off Damien’s shoulder and started running his hand up under his black turtleneck shirt, slowly exposing the pale skin of his stomach and finally a little of his chest. He began fondling one of his nipples, letting out a tiny soft moan as Damien moved in to lick it with his tongue. Haniel’s skin felt so hot under him.

Vampires could regulate their body temperature, mimicking the one of a human was a necessity to avoid hunters but Haniel was feverish.

The heavy scent was filling Damien’s nose, making him want to go into overdrive so badly.

“I know you want it, too”, Haniel breathed, the hand that wasn’t on himself, gently playing with a few strands of dark hair in Damien’s neck, “I need you to take me … to _fuck_ me.”

“I didn’t know that such dirty words can come out of this cute mouth”, he said, sucking at the rosy lower lip, then slipping his tongue in for a wet kiss.

A soft whimper escaped from Haniel’s lips when Damien broke the kiss for a moment, then the demon tugged at the hair in his hand slightly, making the vampire groan in response.

“Go for it”, Haniel whispered into his ear, “I can sense how much you want me, Damien.”

It was the way he spoke his name, that made Damien smash their bodies from the chair to the floor, Haniel’s legs tightly squeezing around his hips. One hand was supporting the demon’s body, the other was trying to free them both of their clothes. Haniel complied, helping a little, before leaning in for another kiss.

As soon as Damien’s dick was free, he slammed it into the demon’s body, his screamed and moans so loud that somebody _had_ to file a noise complaint for sure.

Haniel began clawing at Damien’s back, trying to push their bodies closer together. Haniel squeezing so tight around Damien made him worry about his blood flow down there for a fraction of a second.

Damien was so hard that it hurt. It seemed like all the pent-up desire to fuck the boy from the past weeks was unleashed all at once. It would take a while to work it all out.

Damien didn’t even register the sick, wet sound of flesh against flesh in his ears, all he could hear were Haniel’s desperate moans and screams. The demon had given up screaming the vampire’s name, his voice reduced to mere sounds, unable to form any coherent thought anymore.

When Damien came, he came hard. Haniel took the cum surprisingly well, his stomach slightly bulging out from the sheer amount of it. After Damien pulled out, he made a huge mess on the floor.

Haniel was shaking, panting and running his hands up and down his body through his own sticky mess he left on his stomach. He stuck out his tongue slightly, as his fingers wrapped against his still slightly stiff cock.

“Was it not enough?”, Damien huffed, exhausted, in reality ready to just drop dead into his bed.

“It’s fine”, Haniel said, his voice still a little shaky, eyes teary. He ran his hand up and down his own member until he came again right before Damien’s eyes, letting out a final long and hearty moan.

“And who’s gonna clean that up?”, Damien asked himself, as he tried to stand up and slip on the milky, sticky mess on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it?


	5. One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Damien recieves a gift from Elvira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, as in the Daft Punk song.

Damien wasn’t sure if he was surprised that Haniel’s heat didn’t go away after one fucking. It made sense to him, of course, but he still had anticipated that that was it.

During this period, Haniel’s pheromones kept their heavy, cherry scent and Damien was delighted that he hadn’t had to spend the entire day with his dick hard, just because the other boy was in the same room as him. On the other hand, staying away from Haniel meant that he couldn’t find any release, which in turn made Damien feel bad just a little.

To his surprise, his last delivery of the week was to Elvira. Damien rang her doorbell and waited for her to answer the door. She opened it, wearing what looked like a silken bathrobe, without make-up and her hair in a messy updo.

“Delivery’s here”, Damien sang with a wide smile.

“Night”, she said, taking the small package in her hands. “Oh yeah, I have something for you.”

She went a little further into her hallway and pulled out a small black plastic box from a drawer.

“A little present for my darling Haniel”, she purred, handing the box to Damien. “I got it from one of my witches. You remember Sam?”

“The Scorpion girl?”

“Yeah, her.”

“Nice”, Damien grinned, “I’ll be on my way then.”

“Have fun!”, Elvira grinned back before closing the door, waiting until Damien got back to his bike and made his way home.

He almost kicked the door open, when returning. “Haniel, I got some presents for you!” His jolly smile turned into a snarky grin when he saw the demon on the couch.

Haniel was dressed in only one of Damien’s unbuttoned dress shirts, which he leant him earlier that week because the black turtleneck was in the wash. He was sitting on his knees, his legs tightly squeezing a pillow and grinding his hips on it back and forth.

“Dude, that’s nasty”, Damien laughed, putting the box down on the kitchen table, earning a half-lidded look from the blonde, “Now I need to wash that thing, too.”

“You were away for so long”, Haniel said, voice and body shaking for a moment, before he brought his hips to a halt to get up from the couch, “I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Then let’s have a look at Elvira’s gift, shall we?”, Damien said, opening the lid of the box. He let out a small laugh when his suspicions were confirmed; inside were a couple different sex toys.

Haniel’s eyes grew wide and shimmered with excitement. “These look great!”, he said, taking out the hot pink vibrator egg.

“Wanna try them right now?”, Damien asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

“Yes!”

“Then, what shall we try first? We’ll have enough time to try them out one by one.”

A devious smirk darted across Damien’s lips when he came up with an idea while Haniel seemed to be considering every toy, one by one.

“What about we go out for tonight and get some drinks?”, he asked. “Can demons even get drunk?”

“We can, but I’m a lightweight”, Haniel said carefully.

“Then do you wanna hear my plan?”

The demon boy leaned his elbows on the kitchen table. “Sure.”

“We’re gonna take that cute egg you’re holding, and you wear it together with the cock ring.”

“Oh! That sounds fun!”, Haniel said licking his lips. What he didn’t know, was that Damien took out a small little note by the Scorpion witch on his way home that explained some of the more _magical_ toys.

“Then get ready while I’m picking out some clothes for both of us, okay?”

For Haniel, Damien picked a pair of pin-stiped pants, that he knew would hug his legs quite nicely and a red dress shirt. For himself, he picked a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a white T-Shirt and a black biker jacket.

“Here you go”, he said to the other one, throwing him the pile of clothes, “Are you ready?”

“Yes”, he said, getting out of the white dress shirt and into the fresh underwear and clothes.

“Uhm”, he muttered while Damien was still getting into his outfit.

“What is it?”, he asked, turning around, looking at Haniel who was nervously pulling down his shirt.

“I think the pants are a little too tight”, he said letting go of the shirt, revealing a rather prominent bulge.

“The ring is looking quite nice on you”, Damien said, nodding approvingly. “The pants should be your size, actually.”

“Are you sure?”, Haniel said, tugging lightly at the waistband.

“I am”, Damien said, getting into his shirt and grabbing the remote on the table. “Let’s go and have some fun.”

Damien didn’t dare take the demon into Macy’s, afraid that his scent will immediately put off any other creature in there, so he settled for a smaller human club. They got in without any complications (Damien was a little afraid if Haniel would pass for an adult, either way, nobody seemed to care if he was a minor) and got themselves a seat at one of the free shiny tables at the side.

“I’m going to get us some drinks”, Damien said, clutching the remote in his jacket. “What do you want?”

“Whatever, get me something sweet.”

“Alright”, he said, turning the egg on while he got up from the table.

He got himself nothing special, the cheapest thing on the menu was a pint of beer, and for Haniel he got a _Succubus’ Kiss_ , not only for the name but also because it contained a lot of rum but was so sugary-sweet that it shouldn’t be too noticeable. It was mean, but also kind of fun, he thought.

When he sat back down, he turned the vibrator off again. Damien was delighted to see that Haniel’s cheeks were slightly flushed.

“Here you go”, he said, sliding the long drink glass across the table, taking a sip of his beer after that.

After Haniel had a sip of his drink, Damien slid closer and gave him a quick kiss on the edge of his lips. “How about doing it right here?”, he asked, enticed by both Haniel’s and the cocktail’s cherry scent.

“Not with all these humans aroun-ah!”, Haniel was abruptly cut off by Damien’s hand on his crotch. With his index finger, he was tracking the shape of the bulge, noticing that the magic took it’s effect already.

“Oh, you sure?”, he purred into his ear, dark and velvety, “Not even a little bit?”

“N-no…”, Haniel moaned, when Damien stroked his member once.

He let Haniel take another hasty sip of his drink, before pressing the button on the remote again. Haniel filched and hunched up on the table for a moment.

“Does that feel good?”, Damien continued whispering into this ear, slightly nipping at it with his fangs.

“Yes…”, Haniel breathed, visibly trying to not look too aroused.

Damien hummed contently and reached his arm around Haniel’s shoulders, rubbing one of his nipples with his fingertips, sending shudders down the demon’s body. “Then you should hurry up and finish your drink before we continue this.”

With that he turned the device off again. Suddenly, Haniel was eager to finish the drink. He drank too fast, a few red drips running down his chin and down his neck, the syrup staining the collar of his shirt a little darker.

Damien closed in, softly licking the sticky drink off his chin and mouth, before making it into a sloppy kiss. His tongue felt hot from the rum that still lingered in Haniel’s mouth, making his head feel slightly dizzy, even if he wouldn’t get drunk from it. He cupped Haniel’s burning face with his cold hands and bit slightly into his lower lip, not enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make Haniel groan into his mouth. While Haniel was burying his fingers in Damien’s hair, the vampire turned the device on again.

“Let’s take this somewhere else, shall we?”, Damien said, pulling Haniel up to his feet, clearly tipsy from the way he clung to his sleeve, trying to keep up with him.

They moved to the bathroom and locked themselves into one of the cabins. Damien put his knee in between Haniel’s legs, roughly grinding on the blonde’s half-hard dick.

“Ah-! Damien”, Haniel moaned, still clinging to him. “My dick’s so hot!”

“The witch who cast a few spells on those toys”, he breathed, starting to feel himself get hard from Haniel’s pheromones, “You’ll not come easily tonight.”

“Wha-ah!”, Haniel moaned, reaching down to his dick, Damien stopping his wrists from touching it. “It feels weird, Damien!”

“Look closely”, Damien said, licking his lips at the sight. The prominent bugle in the tight cotton-pants had become just a little more noticeable.

From what Damien read on the note, whoever wears the cock ring will not be able to cum while wearing it, instead the wearer’s dick will grow the more aroused the wearer becomes.

He let go of one of Haniel’s wrists and cupped the dick with his own hand. Oh, he loved how tight those pants felt, also loving the new size of Haniel.

“Is it … is it … growing?”, Haniel huffed, as Damien continued stroking it painfully slowly. He continued until Haniel’s shape became clearly visible on his pantleg.

“Damien…”, Haniel moaned his name so beautifully desperately, clutching him, shaking from the pleasure between his legs, the vibrator still buzzing in his ass. “I want to … want to … oh-!”

He was cut off again by Damien grabbing his butt cheeks firmly with both hands, raising him to the tips of his toes, so that the vampire could grind his erection against his.

“Your ass feels so nice”, Damien mumbled into the nape of Haniel’s neck, dragging his lips across the side of it and fondled it a bit. Then he let go of Haniel and slapped one of the butt cheeks slightly, making it jiggle.

“Damn, that’s so hot”, Damien moaned, surprised by himself how nice the demon’s figure felt. It was like his hands were made especially for him, being able to explore every curve of Haniel perfectly. The vampire pressed himself closer to the demon, pressing him to the stall door, taking in his body heat.

“I want to eat you right up”, he said, running his hands over Haniel’s entire body, starting at his upper thighs to his butt, his back, his sides, his chest and shoulders, until his hands settled softly at the sides of his neck. “I think I can’t wait until we’re back home.”

“Then do it here”, Haniel groaned, wrapping one of his legs around Damien’s hips reaching his chin up for another kiss. “I’m all yours to take.”

“No”, Damien grinned onto his lips. “Where would the fun be in that?”

“Please”, Haniel begged, grinding into Damien again. “Oh, please!”

Damien’s kiss became rougher, more animalistic, driven by his vampiric urges awakening slowly. He couldn’t endure the pheromones anymore. The caressed his whole body and made it tingle with _want_. He wanted only two things: His body and his blood. Nothing else mattered, not that both of them were groaning and moaning so loudly, that it would surely be audible from outside the bathroom, not that there was another person audibly taking a piss mere centimeters away from them and definitely not that he wanted them both to leave before anything happened.

The thing that yanked Damien back into reality were Haniel’s fingernails digging into his neck. He didn’t mind the sensation itself; the sudden pain just made his head clear up a little.

“Let’s take this home and finish it there”, he said, breathing going ragged, feeling his urges surface again, trying to keep his fangs sheathed for a little longer, “I don’t want to taint your body with this shitty club’s restroom.”

“But…”, Haniel breathed, “I’m … I’m so close!”

Damien’s gaze wandered down a bit, seeing the impressive length of Haniel’s dick that almost reached down his entire upper thigh, straining the pants fabric to its limit. There was no way of smuggling this out of here unnoticed, but that turned Damien on even more. He wanted everyone to know that this literal sex demon was _his_ and nobody else’s.

“Let’s go”, he said, releasing the demon from his iron grip and opening the door.

The man just entered the restroom made an obvious double take at Haniel’s pants and Damien just smirked.

 _Yes, impressive isn’t it?,_ he thought, while they were leaving the club, all eyes on them, _This is my demon boy and we’re gonna fuck tonight._

Once they were outside, Haniel almost tripped and fell into Damien’s arms.

“There’s no way you’ll make it home like this”, he said, “Let’s call a cab.”

They slid inside on the backseat and Damien told the driver his address. After the motor had started, Damien’s hand was once again at Haniel’s crotch.

“Damien”, he hissed, “Not in here!”

“Why not?”, the vampire breathed back, “Afraid you can’t keep your voice down?”

Haniel wanted to answer but all he could do was muffle his moan with both his hands tightly pressed to his mouth. The drive wasn’t long, but Damien made sure to tip the driver well, because once Haniel got out of his seat, there was a clear stain on it. He said nothing, just smiled and wished the driver a nice night.

Damien had to carry Haniel up the stairs to his flat, because his legs were weak from the combination of too much alcohol and too much hard dick in his pants.

Once they were through the door, Haniel let out a hearty moan, rubbing his own dick with both hands furiously.

“If you won’t let me cum, at least turn the vibrator off!”, he screamed, eyes slightly rolling up.

“Alright, alright”, Damien laughed, pressing the off button the remote and placing it on the kitchen table.

“Let’s take those pants off, you poor thing”, Damien purred and pressed Haniel’s body onto the kitchen table, making sure to make it as slow as possible.

“Hurry up!”, Haniel cried out, covering his teary eyes with both hands and let out a gasp once his dick snapped out of the tight boxer’s underneath. Damien threw both on the floor, making a wet slap on the tiled floor.

“That cab driver is gonna have an unpleasant surprise in his car tomorrow morning”, Damien said, stroking Haniel’s dick, slick from all the pre-cum dripping from it. “You’re so wet it’s like you peed yourself.”

Haniel rocked his hips upwards into Damien’s hand, his dick dripping non-stop onto the floor.

“I’ll put some blankets down on the couch first”, Damien laughed wiping his hand off on his pants.

He took the demon, who was whimpering in arousal the whole time and placed him on the couch. “Today I want to try something new”, he whispered into his ear and pulled out the vibrator egg, making Haniel’s dick twitch furiously.

Damien slid off his clothes taking the demon into his lap, sliding his own rock hard cock into the demon’s twitching hole; it was so wet that it neither needed lube nor prep. Haniel cried out, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Damien began moving and took Haniel’s dick into his mouth; it was big enough that he didn’t even need to bend down much.

As he felt himself approaching climax, he loosened the ring around Haniel’s dick with the tap-combination listed on the note. Immediately after that, Haniel released.

The small demon was trying to hold onto Damien’s sweaty arms, defenselessly clawing at them trying to get any sort of grip. Damien swallowed and came himself after he bit down into the sweet flesh of the blonde. His blood was thicker, sweeter and hotter than before; edging seemed to do wonders for his blood quality.

Haniel was long gone, fallen completely weak after coming that he didn’t have the strength to stop Damien from taking too much blood. Even so, the vampire wasn’t able to stop himself from drinking. The alcohol and pheromone rich blood was too intoxicating, giving him the drunk feeling that alcohol alone stopped giving him.

Once he stopped, Haniel was panting softly in his arms, whole body wet and sticky from all the cum.

“Are you done?”, he asked, his voice quiet and weak, “Are you full?”

“Yes, sorry”, Damien apologized, licking the blood off his lips and teeth, “I took too much, you’ll be anemic for a couple of days.”

“Does that mean that I won’t get hard anymore?”, Haniel asked with a weak chuckle, earning full laughter from Damien, who gave him a loving kiss for this joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? Do you like seeing Haniel so on edge?


	6. Fanart of the bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author shows you a smol sketch of the main characters

How do you like it? Was your impression of them totally different? (I think I described Haniel as a plae blonde and Damien as dark haired but I think that was it???)

I commissioned dat.kuroe (on Instagram) to make these lovely sketches for me. (The earlier version of this post implied that I made the sketches but that's not true!) Send her some love from me!


	7. Update #1

Hello everyone, I hope all of you are enjoying my story so far?

Anyways, I'm here with bad news (wow, not even a week after publishing this).

TL;DR I fell into my depressive phase again yesterday, so there won't be updates for the next 2 or 3 weeks. Just wanted to warn any new readers out there who found this fic and are wondering why updates are so wierd.

Thank you so much for sticking with me and I hope you'll stay with me until the next chapters!

THX

LadyMidnightMoon


	8. Red Honey, Gold Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Haniel loses Damien at the supermarket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my friend Sarah, who just wanted to help me with my current down! She wrote most of this chapter, I just added a few things here and there.

In an instant, Haniel had lost Damien at the supermarket. He just looked at some DVDs in a shelf, turned around and he was gone. The demon boy took a look around each corner of the aisle, but nothing.

“Damien?”, he asked out loud, looking into each aisle he passed.

Haniel closed his eyes in took in a deep breath to concentrate. There. A familiar scent. Cardamom and rose. He opened his eyes and looked around the corner.

“Damien!”, he said, gripping the taller man by his sleeve a smidge too late when he realized.

The stranger turned around, a smirk on his face.

“Hi there”, he said, voice sweet and smooth as dark chocolate. “Looking for your boyfriend?”

Haniel’s face turned bright red, heart pounding in his chest from the awkward situation. The man in front of him wasn’t Damien. He had the same dark hair, but his skin was paler, his eyes a striking grey and a few piercings were adorning his face.

 _Oh no_ , Haniel thought, _I have a type, don’t I?_

“Uh … uhm”, he stuttered, unable to calm his thoughts, the other man’s scent slightly clouding his mind.

That was something Haniel didn’t tell Damien, because he assumed that he already knew. Vampires, like most other supernatural predators had a specific scent that other supernaturals could use to pick each other out from a crowd. To Haniel vampires like Damien and Ned had that spicy scent he immediately recognized, while Elvira smelled like rosewood and violets.

But unlike Damien, this vampire’s scent was so heavy, almost like a pheromone that made Haniel’s mind hazy.

“You lost?”, the vampire asked, smiling and revealing a row of perfect white teeth.

He looked at the demon, enticed by his smell and looks, but missing out on a crucial feature.

_Damn, she’s so cute._

“Uh … no”, Haniel said, realizing that it was too late to get out of this situation smoothly, “But thank you.”

“Hey, wait”, the vampire said as Haniel turned to go back from where he came, grabbing the demon’s arm.

Haniel felt a warm feeling rush through his body. He wasn’t in heat anymore, but he also hadn’t fed in a while. He felt himself releasing pheromones and tried to get out of the vampire’s grip before it was too late.

“Or, perhaps”, the vampire said, pulling Haniel closer, letting go of his arm and instead putting his arm around his shoulders, “you ran away, little one?”

“What?”, Haniel said, trying to get away again. He knew how Ned reacted to his pheromones; he didn’t want to do this in the supermarket of all places.

“Why don’t we have some fun?”, the stranger hummed into Haniel’s ear taking in his scent.

_She smells so good; I want to eat her up completely._

Haniel felt the vampire caress his shoulder softly. “No … I shouldn’t”, he said quietly, “I need to find Damien.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind”, the vampire chuckled, letting go of Haniel, whose ears were bright red under the blonde locks.

Haniel tried to calm down. If his perception was right and that man was really a vampire, then he didn’t need his blood trigger his bloodlust on top of the pheromones.

“Listen”, the man said, the grin on his face turning a bit softer, less cocky, “Didn’t mean to scare ya, okay? If you’re keen on finding your boyfriend, let’s wait outside the store for him.”

“Okay”, Haniel sighed. That sounded like a better idea than running through the entire store like a madman. “Let’s go.”

Once outside, the vampire pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. “Name’s Nathan”, he said with a cigarette in his mouth.

“Haniel”, the demon said. He wasn’t yet sure how to handle the other vampire, so he tried to keep a safe distance from him that wasn’t too obvious.

“Haniel, huh?”, the vampire said after having a drag of his cigarette, “Unusual name.”

“I guess.”

It started raining a while ago, before Haniel and Damien arrived at the store and the evening air was blowing cold around the demon’s shoulders.

“You cold?”, the vampire asked, flicking off a little ash, once he saw Haniel clutching his arms around him.

“It’s fine.”

The vampire blinked a few times, laughed and got out of his coat. “Here.”

Haniel felt warm, heavy fabric around his shoulders. “You don’t need to-“

“Hey, we don’t want you to freeze to death while waiting, okay?”

“Tha-thanks”, Haniel said, pulling the coat a little tighter around him. It wasn’t as warm as it would be if a human wore it, but it was warm enough that Haniel didn’t feel the cold anymore.

The vampire flicked off a little more ash. “You know, right?”

“What do I know?”

“That I’m a vampire.”

“Y-yeah”, Haniel said, surprised.

“Guessed so”, Nathan said taking another drag, “I could smell another vampire on you, so I thought you figured out once I touched you.”

Haniel nodded, even though it wasn’t completely true. The vampire’s scent was even heavier on the coat, like a strong cologne, making him wish that he could take a deep breath of it, without making it very weird. So instead he just cuddled himself a little further into it, pretending that it was from the cold.

“Shit, I think I need another cigarette”, Nathan said, slightly grinning behind his hand, that was still on the last bit of the first one. “What’s with your smell anyways?”

“Huh?”, Haniel tried to sound surprised, trying to not blush again.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know about that”, the vampire lighted himself another cigarette, “Let’s hope your boyfriend shows up quickly, I don’t want to smoke my new pack empty in one go.”

“You smoke to cover up my scent”, it was more an observation from Haniel than a question.

“Heh, right”, the vampire laughed, taking a good look at Haniel, as if to decide if he’s worth it. “Otherwise you might make go crazy”, he added, leaning down to him, voice sultry and dark.

“Don’t say it like that!”

Nathan blew some smoke out of his nose. “Can’t imagine how your boyfriend keeps his cool with you.”

 _He doesn’t_ , Haniel thought.

“Looking and smelling this good should be illegal.”

“Are you hitting on me?”, Haniel asked, slightly amused but taking a step back as the vampire leaned down towards him again.

“Maybe?”, a little smoke hit the demon in the face, cold grey eyes seemingly piercing him.

“We-well, I’m taken, so … “

“You’re not”, the vampire said, throwing the cigarette to the ground, putting it out with his shoe. “If you were in a serious relationship, your vampire boyfriend would’ve rescued you already.”

“Rescued? What do you mean, I’m not a Damsel in-“

Haniel was abruptly cut off by a rough kiss on his lips and a hand on one of his butt cheeks.

“No, stop”, he huffed, trying to push Nathan away from him. But he knew that it was hopeless, his pheromones must be sending the other man into overdrive already.

“Your lips taste so sweet, I can’t imagine what your blood must be like”, Nathan said, pulling Haniel closer.

“Damien…”, Haniel tried to cry out, but his voice turned weak when the other vampire began running his lips down his neck.

“Oh, but I’m not Damien”, the other one grinned on his skin, fangs slightly grazing the skin, “Let’s take this somewhere else.”

“N-no”, the demon tried to protest but already to deep into his lust to really do anything.

Nathan pulled him down the street to a row of small bungalows, where he unlocked one of the doors, pushing Haniel in and tugging him roughly to the bedroom.

 _Convenient that a vampire would get his blood from a convenience store_ , Haniel thought, after he was pushed down onto the soft mattress.

Nathan straddled him, caressing Haniel’s face first, then running his fingers down the demon’s body, until he abruptly stopped at his hips.

“You’re a _guy_?”, he cried out, making sure by cupping Haniel’s bulge. “That’s unexpected.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”, Haniel tried to sound angry but it came out as shaky and weak.

The demon let out a small yelp when the vampire’s hand suddenly grabbed his waist, pressing his fingers firmly against the fabric of the black shirt Haniel was wearing and following the curve down to Haniel’s hips again.

“Don’t get me wrong”, the vampire said, the smirk returning to his face, “I don’t mind at all.”

“Stop it … ah!”, Haniel moaned, as Nathan reached his crotch again.

“Your figure is so nice”, Nathan groaned, “Your voice. Cute, too.”

Haniel gasped when the vampire leaned down and started sucking at his neck, not biting just yet. Down, in his pants, between the fingers of the vampire he felt his dick harden.

“Oh, we’re enjoying ourselves, aren’t we?”, Nathan huffed, stroking the erection a little more firmly.

Once Haniel began thrusting into his hand, the vampire suddenly stopped, pulling away for a moment, clutching his mouth.

“No way”, he huffed, “Your scent is getting stronger?”

Haniel looked at the other man, eyes slightly teary, saw how he was trying to keep his self-control, so he could enjoy this the way he wanted. But he also saw the slight glow in his eyes and how he clawed his own hand into his shirt, as if that could calm him down.

Haniel shivered, now that the pressure on his dick was gone it felt that something was missing. He pulled one arm above his head, tilting his head towards it, so that one side of his neck was exposed.

It was cruel to the vampire, he knew, but at that moment all he wanted was that he sank his fangs into his skin, satisfying the craving he had for it. Haniel wasn’t sure if he just got so used to it or f it was some kind of vampire glamour that made him crave it since he met Damien.

“You want it, huh?”, Nathan said, voice stern and low. “Was that your plan all along?”

Haniel’s mind was still clouded from the vampire’s thick scent, so he smiled mischievously, eyes half-lidded. “Maybe”, he said, voice sweet like honey.

“Are we getting cocky?”, the vampire chuckled, still not moving, still trying to try and restrain himself but not too far gone to not make some snarky remarks.

Haniel let out a small, desperate noise as he was running his free hand up from his throbbing crotch to the pale skin of his neck. “What are you waiting for?”, he purred.

Nathan slowly put his hands down the sides of Haniel’s head, panting heavily against his skin. “I … I can’t …”, he panted, sounding almost pained, “Just what kind of devil are you to tempt me like this?”

“Oh, I’m the devil himself”, Haniel chuckled into his ear, arms wrapping around the vampire’s neck, playing with some loose hair strands. “I’m the devil from all your wet dreams, here to give you a night you won’t forget.”

“It must be my lucky day then”, the vampire chuckled back, feeling the demon raise his hips to grind into him.

“Come on”, Haniel moaned, lightly biting Nathan’s earlobe, “Don’t be so shy.”

“You little-“, the vampire whispered before he finally bit down.

Haniel’s hips stuttered against Nathan’s before losing the strength to keep them up and he turned into a panting, moaning mess under the vampire, desperately pushing Nathan’s head deeper into the nape of his neck.

He was only abruptly ripped from his bliss by another voice. “What the actual fuck, Haniel.”

Nathan immediately let go of the demon and looked the person in the doorframe of his bedroom.

“Damien”, Haniel huffed as he grabbed Nathan by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the room.

Haniel was still half in the afterglow of having his blood sucked and the presence of two vampires’ strong scents made him whimper, pressing his legs together a little.

“I leave you alone for one fucking second”, Damien shouted at him, breathing heavily, eyes also glowing. “And you end up with another vampire in bed.”

“It wasn’t planned”, the demon tried to explain, “I mistook him for you and we just happened to-“

“Happened to fuck?”, he screamed, fury in his voice.

“Calm down”, Nathan said, getting back up from the floor, “I only sucked his blood.”

Damien closed in, glaring at the other vampire, faces mere centimeters apart, bodies almost touching. “You can smell it, too, don’t you? A little more and you would’ve had your dick in him without second thought.”

“What are you talking about?”, Nathan asked, confused.

“Haniel”, Damien said harshly, not looking at the incubus.

“Yes?”, he asked, getting up from the bed.

“Strip for us. Let him smell your pheromones at full strength.”

Haniel chuckled, hips swaying in a circular motion, when he moved his hands to the seam of his shirt, slowly pulling it up, making sure that Nathan was watching the whole time, fixating him with his golden eyes. He pulled his shirt off and flung it onto the bed beside him, hands moving to the waistband of his jeans, tucking his thumbs under it, slightly pulling it forward then downwards. He removed one hand from the waistband and used it to circle his bulge, sighing contently. He thought about both vampires feeding from him simultaneously, rubbing their bodies against his burning skin, cooling it down wherever they had direct skin contact. He opened the zipper of his pants, turning around and bending down to flaunt his ass.

“Shit”, Nathan huffed, hand covering his mouth again, as Damien moved towards Haniel, wrapping his warm around his waist before he could pull his pants down. “Just what is this?”

“It’s pheromones”, Damien said, kissing the wound on the demon boy’s neck. “His scent is like catnip. Makes anyone go crazy.”

“I noticed”, Nathan said, unable to stop staring at the blood at his neck. “Isn’t it sending you into overdrive, too?”

“Oh, it is”, Damien said, licking his lips, baring his fangs at the other vampire, sitting down on the bed, pulling Haniel into his lap. “You prepped him pretty well.”

“Fuck”, Nathan panted, leaning against the wall behind him to steady his shaky legs, “Fuck, I can’t … I …ugh…”

Damien smirked as he saw the other vampire trying to calm down and spread Haniel’s butt cheeks a little apart, making him moan and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“You didn’t come yet?”, he asked the demon who shook his head, face burning red, sweat dripping down his chin.

“No”, he panted and ground into Damien.

“Who would’ve thought that someone this innocent looking could be this tempting?”, Nathan panted, half-laughing, half gasping for air in the pheromone-stuffed room. “I want him so bad.”

Damien nibbled at the unscathed side of Haniel’s neck. Nathan’s eyes were glowing red and he felt his grip slowly slipping. With every breath he took, the sweet scent of the blonde filled his nostrils and lungs, pounding in his head and chest.

In the fraction of a second, Nathan had tackled the two men on the bed, burying his fangs into Haniel’s neck, while Damien was sucking at the other side, both of them grinding hard into the fabric of the demon’s pants from either side.

All three of them were panting heavily when they were done and once Nathan realized what he had done, he was up on his feet on an instant.

“What the fuck”, he said in shock, “I completely lost it.”

“That happens”, Damien sighed, carefully stroking Haniel’s back, who was moaning and panting and shivering still, clutching into Damien’s sweater. “You’ll be completely fine in a few hours.”

“Shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that-“

“Don’t”, Damien said, no anger left in his voice, but still sternly. “It’s not completely your fault. I was the same when I first met him. Had my fingers inside him in less than a minute.”

“Whoa, tmi, dude”, Nathan said, trying to still keep his cool after what happened. “I thought he was a chick.”

“Same”, Damien laughed weakly, “Never would’ve thought that he was my type.”

“Oh, he’s totally my type”, Nathan said, feeling himself blush at that confession, “You too, honestly.”

“Ha, hitting on him, then me? That’s desperate, my friend.”

“How can I not be desperate after those … uh … pheromones?”

“As I said, you’ll be fine in a few hours.”

Nathan clutched his mouth. “Maybe I don’t want to be fine”, he whispered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Once Haniel’s back on his feet, we’ll be leaving”, Damien said, carefully pushing the boy off him. “This really is awkward.”

“It is … uh … care for something to drink?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Sarah, if you're reading this: If this chapter is recieved well, you'll be writing this on your own.


	9. Unexpected Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Damien goes on vacation and it turns out to be a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, writing this chapter:  
> *picture of Gordon Ramsay*  
> Finally, some good fucking plot in here.

In which Damien is on vacation for two weeks and Haniel loses it.

“Are you moving out?”, Haniel asked as he watched Damien fling half of his wardrobe into a suitcase, slight panic in his voice.

“Wha-? No!”, the vampire said closing the suitcase and zipping it shut. “I’m going on a road trip with some friends.”

“Huh? And you didn’t tell me anything?”, Haniel protested.

“Well, we planned this almost a year ago, so way before we met”, Damien said putting the suitcase down from the bed to the floor, “And it’s not like it’s safe to take you with us, you know?”

Haniel gasped and blushed slightly. “How long will you be gone?”

“Two weeks, I fed well yesterday. What about you?”

“Uh … I’m fine, I guess?”

“Are you sure you can do without me for two weeks? You’re not gonna go into heat while I’m away?”

“N-no! I think I’m gonna be fine.”

“You think?”

“I mean”, Haniel said shyly, brushing some hair strands aside, “I’ve never been that long without you or anyone for that matter.”

Damien left the bedroom, rolling the suitcase to the door and moving towards the kitchen table where Haniel sat.

“Here’s Elvira’s phone number”, he said handing him a piece of paper, “Whenever you feel like you need to feed or when something happens, call her. She said she’s gonna check up on you on her own from time to time.”

“Ah, thanks.”

“Food’s in the fridge, you know where the fresh towels are in the closet?”

“Yes, Damien, I’m not a kid anymore. I think I’ll manage”, the demon said, not knowing what would be to come in the next fourteen days.

The first few days, nothing was out of the ordinary. The demon felt a little lonely inside the empty flat and tried to compensate the silence by turning the TV on. On the fourth day Haniel felt irritated. He knew that I was because he needed to feed but he felt to shy to call Elvira just yet. He thought that he could manage another few days. On day six, he went into the bathroom to rummage through the laundry bin, looking for one of Damien’s shirts or hoodies. He pulled out a dark grey one from the bottom and felt the thick, soft fabric between his fingers.

A weird feeling appeared in Haniel’s stomach. He felt like a pervert, going through his dirty clothes like this, but at the same time, Damien’s smell on the hoodie calmed him down, made him feel a little more at ease. So, without second thought he pulled that thing over his head. It was way too large on him, reaching down to the middle of his thighs, fit him like a comfy dress, almost. Dressed like that, he went to sleep and woke up the next day with his throat dry as a desert.

He jumped up from the sofa, running into the kitchen and filled himself one glass of water one after another, most of it spilling fast his lips down his chin and down into the collar of the hoodie. He stopped for a moment, panting heavily, trying to gasp for air. He wasn’t calming down at all and his gaze fell upon the piece of paper on the table. Elvira.

No, he thought, no, I can’t drag her into this. This is my problem for not telling Damien.

He took a couple deep breaths and filled himself one last glass. _One more week_ , he thought, _just one more week._

On day eight, he thought he was going insane. First, he woke up with a raging boner, the sheets that he slept on, already drenched in pre-cum and second, it took him two hours to get rid of it. It felt like a sauna inside the hoodie by then, the smell of Damien still lingering on it making everything worse.

Haniel washed his face with a bit of cold water, easing his discomfort a little bit, then he felt an immense pain rushing through his body. Groaning in pain, he sank to his knees, clutching the porcelain sink tightly with both of his hands. Sweat was running down his face and the pain ended with a sharp last shock. Haniel remained in his position, groaning and panting until he felt like his legs wouldn’t give out anymore.

He looked inside the mirror in front of him, immediately seeing the change and twisted his torso to take a better look at it. Think, smooth and black; a typical demon’s tail wiggled around.

Haniel tried to grab it to stop it from moving, letting go of it after he felt his member twitch down in his underwear. It was incredibly sensitive, but the constant moving made him nervous. Then Haniel noticed how _sore_ his whole body felt and rushed into the bedroom to examine himself in the tall mirror. He struggled out of the hoodie and examined himself.

Oh no, he thought, I remember this.

He ran his hand down his stomach to feel the heated skin. This was similar to when Damien had given the aphrodisiac. The tail was new, but Haniel was sure that it definitely was similar to then.

He spent the entire day slightly bothered by this, until next day, when Elvira came to check up on him. Haniel noticed that his body kept changing slowly but steadily and tried to not worry about it too much, because the two weeks were almost over. Almost.

Haniel was dressed in a T-shirt and gym shorts he found in the now mostly empty closet, when Elvira rang the doorbell. The demon boy wasn’t in the condition to see anyone but he knew that the witch just meant well and came to visit because Damien ordered her to.

“Hi, my dear”, she said to him, hugging him as a greeting.

“Hi”, Haniel said back, letting her pass into the flat.

“How are you?”, she asked putting her bag down on the kitchen table, eyeing him curiously.

“Fine, fine”, he mumbled when Elvira raised an eyebrow.

“Really?”, she asked with a dark grin on her face, “Then you’re not gonna explain the tail to me?”

Haniel jerked in surprise, he had forgot about his tail that was wiggling nervously around now that the witch had mentioned it.

“I was wondering why you didn’t have any demonic traits”, she said crossing her arms, leaning on the table, “Being a demon and all, there should’ve been some kind of indicator, except for your eye color.”

“I don’t know where it came from, too”, Haniel said, knowing full well why it was there.

“Is that so?”, Elvira said raising her hand to her chin to think, “Have you fed recently?”

“I’m waiting until Damien returns”, Haniel said, going to the fridge to grab Elvira a drink.

“Thanks”, she said receiving the can of lemonade, “Can you wait that long?”

“Y-yeah”, he said trying to remain sensible. He knew that even she must have noticed his pheromones, and it didn’t help that she had a nice body. He hadn’t noticed that he was spacing out, when the witch touched his shoulder carefully.

“Are you sure?”, she said looking at him in surprise when the demon jerked away “You don’t look alright.”

“I’m fine”, he said, obviously not being fine, shaking and breathing heavily.

Elvira put the can down and ran her fingers through her hair. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but”, she said, voice a little shaky, “Did you change in some way?”

“What?”, Haniel asked equally shaky. He noticed that Elvira was trying to not look at him directly.

“I’m sure you weren’t taller than me”, she said, “And I’m also sure that you smelled different from when I first met you.”

Haniel noticed a sweet smell coming from the witch and leaned back into her.

“Do you think so?”, he asked, voice low. He felt himself drifting away but also knew that he was too weak to stop.

“H-hey, too close!”, Elvira said, trying to push the demon away from her but Haniel grabbed her wrists and pushed her down onto the kitchen table.

“Stop me”, he breathed against her neck, “Before it’s too late.”

“H-how?”, she asked, trying to push him away again. This time it worked and Haniel let her go. Elvira got up again, nervously looking at the demon, not sure how to handle the situation.

“Please go”, Haniel groaned. He felt something take him over. He wanted to fuck the witch but part of him knew that it was not possible. Even through she was a witch, her body was pretty much human. If he were to have sex with her in this state, he would hurt her if he lost control.

“Is there anything I can do?”, Elvira asked, already grabbing her bag.

“No”, Haniel said, looking up to her. His eyes were eerily glowing in the dim light of the sunset.

It was the slight cracking of his bones, that set Elvira off and made her flee from the flat. Once outside, she fumbled her phone out of her bag. She wanted to call Damien, but for what? Even if she told him that there was a problem with Haniel, it wasn’t like he could immediately cross the country and appear out of thin air. But it also was a bad idea to leave Haniel like that.

Hearing the muffled screams from the flat, she decided that she’d help the demon. She knew some people who had contact to demons, maybe they could help her out. Even if she couldn’t do anything this time, she would’ve been prepared for the future.

Haniel was writhing on the kitchen floor, clawing at himself, leaving thin red marks on is neck and arms. He felt like his body was burning from the inside out, his muscles spasming painfully. When he calmed down, he found his body like the time Damien gave him the aphrodisiac. He got up from the floor, legs strangely steady already and looked at himself in the mirror.

Of course, he recognized himself but still, he felt like this body wasn’t really his. The lean, athletic frame, the long, shapely legs, the firm, slightly swollen pink nipples, it all was unfamiliar to him. He grabbed his butt, it was firmer but still jiggled slightly when he bobbed up and down on his toe tips.

_Of all things, this is the one that hasn’t changed?_

The second week came to an end. Elvira had been ringing up everyone she knew but making up a plan to help Haniel took longer than expected.

“Haniel, I’m home!”, Damien shouted putting the suitcase down and frowned once he couldn’t see the demon anywhere.

“Haniel?”, he cried out again for him, looking in the bathroom first then opening the door to his bedroom.

There was a huge lump of blankets on his bed and he saw the lump move up and down rhythmically.

“Haniel, what’s the matter?”, he asked, trying to pull some of the blankets off, carefully.

“Don’t touch me!”, Haniel shouted, startling the vampire.

“What happened, are you okay?”

“I’m not”, Haniel said, voice shaky. “Just leave me be.”

“I can’t”, Damien chuckled slightly amused but still confused, “This is _my_ bedroom.”

Damien sat down next to the lump, sighing slightly. “Are you angry at me for being away?”

“What? No!”, Haniel said, moving slightly under the sheets.

“Then why don’t you look at me when I talk to you?”, Damien asked softly, carefully moving the tops of the sheets away.

Haniel’s face was burning red, his eyes glassy and half lidded. His breathing was hot and going heavy.

“What happened to you?”, Damien asked quietly, moving his hand to touch his cheek, but the demon turned away.

“Please, don’t touch me”, he panted, “Otherwise, I might…”

“You might what?”, Damien asked, eyeing the demon curiously, as he carefully removed the blankets further.

Damien was surprised at what he found underneath. It has been two weeks, but Haniel wasn’t that … _sexy_ before, was he? Now that the blankets were gone, Damien got a very good whiff of the pheromones. Oh, how he missed that sweet, sweet smell of his, how he was craving for it. He couldn’t take it, so he reached out again and touched Haniel’s chest. The blonde shivered under his touch.

“Damien, stop!”, he said, firmly grabbing the vampire’s hand.

“Haniel, you’re clearly not fine”, Damien said, concerned, getting his hand out of his grip.

“I know”, he said, suddenly twitching, “Ah-! Damien, leave, please!”

Damien got up from the bed and stumbled, when he saw the demon transform again. Once he was done, Damien gazed upon the demon on the bed, gracefully repositioning himself, cold light from the window illuminating his silhouette.

“Hah, shit”, the vampire chuckled, half amused, half in fear, as the demon sat up. “Here we go again.”

The demon approached Damien, who was scuttering backwards until he hit the wall behind him and kneeled down before him. Damien looked into the slightly glowing golden eyes, feeling drawn into them, almost hypnotized. Haniel closed in for a kiss, his tongue hot inside Damien’s mouth. They both were moaning and groaning into each other’s mouths until Haniel broke the kiss to gasp for air.

“Please”, he huffed, “please don’t stay away for this long ever again.”

“I can’t promise -uh!”, Damien huffed as Haniel’s moved even closer, rubbing his crotch against the vampire’s.

Haniel’s tail started moving, wrapping around Damien’s neck slightly.

“Since when do you have _that?_ ”, he asked trying to tug it off.

“Since you were gone”, Haniel huffed back, getting Damien’s dick out of his pants hastily stroking it up and down slowly.

“Why did you change again?”, Damien tried to ask between to moans he tried to stifle between his hand.

“I’m not sure”, Haniel said, then taking the hard cock into his mouth, at first only licking the tip then taking it all the way to its base.

Damien groaned, grabbing the demon’s hair, pushing his head down again and again until he came.

Haniel raised his head, a little cum dripping from the corner of his mouth after he gulped down.

“Stop looking at me like that”, Damien panted, looking away shyly from the lewd look Haniel was giving him.

“Why?”, he asked smoothly, “Afraid you’d get hard again?”

“Ah-!”

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that”, Haniel said, moving into Damien’s lap, pushing the again hard dick inside of him. The demon rode him until he himself came, both of them laying on the floor, panting, trying to recover.

When Elvira arrived a few days later, she was shocked to find that in her eyes Haniel had changed even more and for Damien, Haniel hasn’t changed back at all.

“What the hell happened?”, she asked, looking at Haniel in confusion. Damien’s clothes seemed to fit him now, albeit hugging his body a little too tightly. “You’re still Haniel, right?”

“Yeah, I’m still me”, he said, “It seems I’m stuck in this body for a bit.”

“Are you alright? Last time, I checked on you-“, Elvira was cut off by Haniel’s intense stare. It made her insides recoil slightly in fear. She felt this once before but found the feeling hard to place.

“I’m fine”, Haniel said, gaze softening, smiling at the witch, who sighed in relief once the feeling was gone.

“Thank god”, she said, “When will you change back?”

“I’m not sure”, Haniel said, sifting on the sofa into a different position, “I’ve been like this for 5 days now.”

“I’ve talked to some demon’s last week”, Elvira then said, also getting Damien’s attention now, “Mostly succubi, but same difference. I asked them a little about demons because apparently no one in the room does.”

“That’s rude”, Damien said jokingly, sitting down next to Haniel.

“Anyways, I’ve asked them about the basics. How often do demons feed, pheromones, all that jazz.”

“What did they say?”, Haniel asked, curiously.

“They said that incubi usually feed every two days, similar to vampires. They said that pheromones are a finicky topic because everyone reacts different to different demons, but they said that there are cases in which a demon is unable to control their pheromones.”

“Did they tell you anything about heats?”

“They did actually, now that you mention it. They said demons go into heat three times a year and it usually lasts for a week. “

“Cool, thanks for asking around”, Damien said.

“Did they say anything about changes?”, Haniel asked.

“Yeah, they did but they also said that they weren’t sure because it’s uncommon around succubi. It’s normal for a demon to shapeshift to their partners wishes but it’s only temporary and can be changed back at will. I asked them about your changes because I was worried and they said that it might simply be a defense mechanism of your body or determined by your libido.”

“The libido thing makes sense, I think”, Damien said, “But that doesn’t explain why it happens.”

“Beats me, I don’t know either”, Elvira shrugged, “I can only speak of these issues as a witch and my sixth sense tells me that there seems to be a blockade in your energy flow.”

“A blockade?”, Haniel asked, leaning forward slightly. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve had this a couple of times with some vampires and witches where their magic powers were suppressed by a blockade. It’s like a barrier in your mind preventing the natural flow. Usually those blockades are caused by trauma or by someone through force like a curse.”

“Hm, interesting”, Haniel mumbled, “But that would mean that this body is my real one, wouldn’t it?”

“Like I said, I can’t tell, I don’t know.”

“Who could we ask about that?”, Damien thought out loud, “Haniel, don’t you have family or something like that?”

“I do”, Haniel said, slightly surprised, “But I haven’t been in touch with them for a while.”

“I can help you with a tracking spell, if you want”, Elvira said, “Are demons related by blood or are they related by bonds like vampires?”

“By blood, usually”, Haniel said, “I’d be happy if you helped us.”

Elvira got up from her chair. “I’ll definitely help you two!”, she said, grabbing Haniel’s hand, then freezing in place. There it was again, that suppressive feeling.

She gasped and let go.

“Elvira! Is everything okay?”, Damien asked, slightly supporting her, so the wouldn’t drop to the floor.

“How odd”, she said, “When I touched you it’s almost like a vampire’s glamour.”

“What do you mean?”, Damien asked, sitting her down on the chair again.

“You’ve probably felt this once, too”, she said rubbing her hands as if to get rid of the feeling, “The feeling when a master dominates their childe.”

Damien’s eyes met Haniel’s, who was looking at him in shock. “What did you do?”, he asked the demon.

“Nothing”, he said back, unsure if it was true, “I did nothing!”

“We need to get this fixed”, Elvira said, shaking and Damien understood why before even asking, “Something’s wrong, I can feel it.”

Damien noticed too, the new, strange pheromones emitting from Haniel. Dark and sinister, like a vampire’s glamour, like a potent witch’s curse. They didn’t smell like last time he transformed; this was different.

He recognized the smell, the feeling they game him. It was when he lost control, when his bloodlust takes him over and he felt dangerously close to that right now.

“Elvira, you need to leave now”, he said coldly, letting go of the witches shoulders, “I’ll call you when we’re ready.”

She blinked at him in confusion for a moment, understood and left the flat, before anything would happen.

“Damien?”, Haniel asked, voice thick with fear as the vampire moved closer, eyes glowing red, when he straddled the demon.

“What happened to you?”, the vampire growled against the demon’s neck, “Who are you really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I manged to write something. I know it's not of the same "h i g h q u a l i t y" content I usually post, but I hope that some of you could still enjoy this chapter.


	10. Country Roads, Take Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Damien meets Haniel's family and some things get messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I'm not even sure into which direction this story will go. Let's find out on the way.

“Damien snap out of it”, Haniel protested, trying to push the vampire off him, but he just got pushed down into the couch by the vampire, who was tightly gripping his neck.

“Damien!”, Haniel croaked feeling the hands around his neck tighten, clawing at them to make the pressure go away. “Stop!”

The vampire’s hands loosened and moved down his neck, digging his nails into the demon’s soft skin.

“Damien, it hurts!”, Haniel cried out, tears running down his face, grabbing Damien’s wrists.

The vampire stopped, staring down at Haniel, panting heavily, closing his eyes and then taking a deep breath.

“We need to fix this”, he huffed, still sitting on top of the demon. “Otherwise I don’t know what I would do.”

“What got into you?”, Haniel asked, feeling the cuts on his skin sting from the cold sweat running down his face.

“Fuck”, Damien huffed, sliding off Haniel, “Fuck, a little more and this would’ve turned really nasty.”

The next day, Haniel and Damien payed Elvira a visit to cast the tracking spell.

“You … you could’ve dressed a little more appropriately”, she said, letting the two men into her house.

“It’s not my fault, okay”, Damien said, shoving himself past her.

Elvira was referring to Haniel, who seemingly had changed even more. He was half a head taller than Damien now, his clothes fitting him rather snugly, accentuating every curve of his body. The pants taut on his bum and showcasing his rather prominent bugle, the shirt revealing his slight abs and presenting his puffy nipples freely.

The spell didn’t take much, a little of Haniel’s blood and some other obscure ingredients the witch pulled from her living room closet.

“I made you a map of the results”, Elvira said and handed Damien a piece of paper, “it’s not one hundred precent accurate but it’s hopefully enough.”

“Thank you very much”, Damien said, taking the map. “We’ll be on our way then.”

Both of them decided on taking Damien’s car for the ride as it was quite far out from the town. A little rock music was coming out from the radio, the vampire and the demon sat there in silence for a while.

“Can we take a break?”, Haniel asked after a while.

“What for?”, Damien asked, “We’ve been on the road for only half an hour.”

“I think I need to feed”, Haniel said, almost inaudible over the music.

“You fed well yesterday”, Damien said, but still pulling the car to the side of the road, both of them getting out and moving a little farther into the forest to not be on full display.

Haniel got onto his knees, eagerly sucking Damien, who was covering his mouth to keep quiet. Once they were done, they continued the ride until they ended up in a small town.

“This should be the place”, Damien said, parking the car on a designated parking lot.

They wandered around a lit, until they came across two other people.

“Haniel?”, a man said, grabbing him by the shoulder.

“Valo?”, Haniel asked back at the man, then looking at the woman beside him, “Ana?”

“Do you know each other?”, Damien asked, surprised.

“Those are my siblings”, Haniel explained, “Valoel and Ana.”

“Nice to meet you”, Ana said, smiling at Damien, “You’re Haniel’s boyfriend?”

“Well”, Damien said blushing, “Kind of?”

“Great!”, Valoel said patting the vampire on his shoulder, “We’re on our way home. Care to stay for some coffee?”

“Sure”, Damien said, looking at Haniel, who only nodded.

“Haniel, can you help me out?”, Ana shouted from the kitchen, while Valoel guided Damien to the sofa and coffee table.

“I need to talk to you for a bit”, Valoel said, placing his hand carefully on Damine’s shoulder, “Is that alright with you?”

“Of course.”

“About Haniel”, he said, voice low, “is everything alright with him? I haven’t seen him for ages and now you two appear out of nowhere and he’s in _that_ form.”

“What do you mean, _that_ form?”

“He normally uses his normal body; petite, very cute. Something must be off if he looks like this.”

“We’ve been looking for his family to get this figured out. He’s been like this for a week now.”

Something in Valoel’s expression made Damien frown, before the other demon answered.

“He usually doesn’t use that form because it drains his energy very quickly. If he’s been like this for a week, then there might be a big problem”, the blue eyed demon gritted his teeth, “Take care of my little brother, but be careful.”

Damien wanted to ask what he meant by that but Ana and Haniel were returning from the kitchen with a plate full of baked goods and coffee mugs.

“We’re so glad that Haniel found someone to take care of him”, Ana said, handing Damien one of the cups. “We always were worried about him, because of … you know.”

It took a second until Damien realized that she was referring to his pheromones.

“Ah, it’s no big deal!”, he said, “He has been a great roommate!”

“Glad to hear”, Ana sighed contently, taking a cinnamon bun from the platter. “You’re a vampire, correct?”

“Yeah”, Damien said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“How cute!”, she laughed, her dark red locks bobbing cheerfully, “I’ve heard that vampires are quite fun in bed!”

“Erm…”, Damien stuttered, clearly taken off guard, blushing with whatever blood he had currently left in his system.

“Ah, come on”, Valoel chuckled, “we’re a demon household. Sex is nothing unusual to us. Neither should it be to you, now that you’re with Haniel.”

“Right, right”, Damien laughed, “Still, I’ve never met a demon before Haniel, so all of this is still new to me.”

The four of them had a good time this evening, talking and chit-chatting about various things, eating and drinking coffee, until there was nothing left. Ana asked Haniel to help her out in the kitchen again, giving Valoel a quick nod.

“You must’ve noticed by now”, he said, voice low, “I can smell it on you. The reason why Haniel usually stays in his smaller body is because his libido is unusually high like this.”

“Huh?”

“I can’t tell you what to do, but you need to change him back. Otherwise you’ll be in big trouble.”

“Everything alright?”, Ana asked, coming back to say goodbye.

“Yeah, everything’s fine”, Damien said, smiling.

“If there’s a problem or you two are just feeling lonely”, Ana said, caressing Damien’s arm carefully and suddenly he felt Valoel’s mouth on his ear.

“Feel free to call us. We’ll be waiting.”

Damien shuddered and the two demons let go of him, laughing saying goodbye to both their guests.

Back in the car, Damien heard a zipper.

“Dude!”, he shouted, almost driving in zig-zag from the short shock, “At least use a condom or something!”

Haniel had pulled out his dick from his pants and started stroking it. “Do you have one?”

“There should be some in the glove box”, Damien said, “Jesus Christ.”

It was hard to concentrate on driving when there’s someone masturbating next to you, Damien found. Haniel was moaning and panting, the strength of his pheromones gradually increasing until he came. Damien glaced to his side and gulped once he saw that Haniel pulled off the shockingly full condom and brought it to his mouth.

“That’s plain nasty, Haniel”, Damien said, suppressing a gag.

The demon said nothing, pulling out another condom, after he had flung the used one out of the car window, repeating the same thing.

Damien felt like puking from the strong smell of pheromones and spunk inside the car, until Haniel’s voice ripped him out of it.

“Pull over”, he said.

“Again?”, Damien said, slightly agitated.

“Problem?”

“You just came _twice!_ ”

“It wasn’t enough”, Haniel said, voice rough and strained.

Damien noticed the demon’s member twitch and still dribbling pre-cum and he did as he wanted to spare himself the cleaning that would be necessary if he didn’t.

He left the car and was immediately pushed against the passenger seat’s door by Haniel.

“Hey!”, the vampire shouted, “Not here!”

“Don’t care”, Haniel huffed, roughly pulling Damien’s pants down, pressing his body fimer against the cold car. Without warning, without prepping, he thrust into the vampire, who cried out in pain.

“Haniel, stop!”, he groaned in pain, “Not so rough!”

But the demon couldn’t hear him, keeping smacking their bodies together for what seemed like forever, he didn’t even count how many times both of them came. After a while, Haniel turned the vampire around, so that he was facing him. Haniel gulped at the sight, the once bigger man looked so fragile now, helpless, covered in his own release.

“Please …”, he breathed as the demon started thrusting again, pulling the vampire’s leg up and holing it tightly in his hand, slightly digging his nails into the flesh. “Stop …”

Haniel leaned down into the nape of the vampire’s neck, biting down. He didn’t have the sharp fangs, so the bite was blunt and rough, making the vampire stifle his scream with his hand, tears running down his face from the pain. Somewhere along the lines when he heard a loud crack, Damien lost consciousness.

When he woke up, he felt cold and sore, every movement hurt as if a truck was driving over his limbs.

“Damien!”, a high voice echoed inside his throbbing head.

“Haniel …”, he groaned, seeing the demon’s cute face again, “You’re back to normal?”

“I think so. Are you alright? I’m so sorry, you passed out a while ago.”

“I need blood”, Damien croaked, “I feel like I’m dying.”

“Don’t move!”, Haniel said, keeping his body in place, “Please, don’t try to move it will just hurt!”

“What happened?”, Damien asked once he saw Haniel fumble inside the car, looking for something.

“I … it’s … how do I explain this?”, Haniel stuttered, voice sounding teary, “I literally _broke_ you, Damien. I couldn’t stop myself, I’m so sorry!”

“Hey, hey, hey. Don’t cry”, Damien said, voice rough from his parched throat. “I’m glad you’re back.”

Haniel held something thin and small inside his hand, once he got closer to Damien, he saw that it was an extractor knife. With a whimper, the demon cut the palm of his hand and let the blood dip onto Damien’s lips.

“There’s nothing else I can do for you now”, he whimpered once the vampire started licking the blood off his fingers, moving his tongue up to the cut.

Once he felt like he could move without any pain, he crawled up the demon’s body, biting into his neck to get more of his sweet blood. He felt his bones crack back into place, feeling his body heal slowly.

“I’m so sorry”, Haniel cried into Damien’s shoulder while he was feeding from him. “There’s nothing I can do to make up for this.”

“Shut up”, Damien said, shivering from the memory of the demon ravaging him. “As long as you’re back, it’s fine.”

“I could’ve killed you!”

“And I could say the same thing about myself, Haniel.”

“You shouldn’t stay with me, not after this.”

“And I say that I want to. We’ll just be careful next time.”

“Damien”, and with that Haniel was nothing more than a crying mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was a little darker than the other ones. Am I the only one who thinks that?


	11. More Fanart!

I comissioned the amazing dat.kuroe on Instagram again and we're having a good time (she decided to call the smol version of Haniel "the uwu" and the Incubus version of him "the owo" and I can't disagree).

Because the past two chapters got really wierd and spicy, I also asked her if she'd like to co-write the next two or three chapters and she agreed that she'll give me some input to work with!


	12. Hot n Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! This is dat.kuroe from Instagram! You might have see in earlier chapters that LadyMidnight comissioned some sketches from me and they approached me and asked if I wanted to write a chapter for this story! I, of course, said yes! LadyMidnight fed me a little inspirationa and lore but I don't know how much they edited and changed from what I've written!
> 
> There won't be any smexy stuff in this chapter (because I'm shy and pure lol), but there will be quite a lot of blood and vampire bites! I hope that's okay with all of you and I hope you enjoy reading this!

Damien awoke on the cold, gritty ground of an empty parking lot, tall buildings surrounding him. The place felt oddly familiar when he felt cold night air on his cheeks and a sharp pain on his shoulder. When he tried to sit up, his fingers felt something wet and sticky pool on the ground. He squinted and pulled his hand up to his face to see in the dim light. Blood, it was blood on the ground and judging from where it pooled, it surely was his.

“So, you’re awake”, someone said and Damien swore that had heard that voice before somewhere but his mind was too hazy to place the sound correctly in his memory.

“What happened?”, he asked, seeing a vague silhouette in the shadows, pressing his hand onto his shoulder.

“Say, have you forgotten about me?”, the voice asked, and a man emerged from the shade. Damien froze once he got a clear look at his face.

“Samuel”, he said, name like a curse on his lips.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“Not long enough”, Damien spat out. There was no way he could get away from here, so he had to wait for an opportunity to flee.

“Aw, don’t be like that” the other man said and crouched down to him, “Seeing you bleed out is so much fun.”

“You bastard.”

“Thanks”, the man grinned, leaning in towards Damien, sniffing him slightly, “But something’s odd about you. You don’t smell like I remember.”

“What do you know?”, Damien hissed. If he could, he would’ve torn out Samuel’s throat already.

“Have you drunk any human blood recently? Because you sure as hell don’t smell like it.”

“Fuck you.”

“Still feisty, aren’t we?”, the man grinned, squeezing Damien’s hurt shoulder until he let out a small scream. “I think we should change that.”

“If you don’t like me like this, then maybe you shouldn’t have turned me in the first place”, Damien gritted out through his teeth, once the man pushed him against a wall behind him.

“It wasn’t a mistake, turning you”, the man laughed, “I just didn’t expect that your personality will change this much.”

“As if none of your other children hate you”, Damien gasped, once the pain in his shoulder got stronger.

“They don’t”, the man said, eyes wide, almost surprised, “They all unconditionally adore me as their sire.”

Damien squinted at Samuel, who was grinning so far, that his fangs became visible. “I just haven’t broken you in yet, Damien.”

“How did you get me here?”, Damien asked, his voice raspy from the dry throat.

“Caught you off guard while hunting. Would’ve ended quite nasty for you if I were a hunter.”

Damien tried to recollect his memory feverishly.

Right. He was going outside to fetch some stuff at the grocery store. Haniel wasn’t with him, he was watching TV at home.

“Why did you bring me here? You could’ve left me alone.”

“Is it wrong to check in on you?”, Samuel asked, fake surprise in his voice.

“This sure as hell is not checking in, Samuel”, Damien hissed, “This is fucking assault.”

The other vampire’s smile curled further upwards into a smirk. “Say, aren’t you hungry?”

Damien snarled. “And whose fault might that be?”

Samuel stretched out his arms to embrace his childe, an unfamiliar gesture to Damien. His sire was cold, colder than him due to being of older age.

Damien closed his eyes and listened to the faint, but steady heartbeat. He didn’t know what worried him more: The fact that the hunger made his stomach twist painfully or that his sire’s presence actually calmed him down.

“Drink from me”, Samuel offered, strong fingers caressing Damien’s back.

“Never”, Damien mumbled, frustrated over how weak his response came across. He knew that he shouldn’t drink from him but something, etched deep into the fabric of his supernatural being, craved for it.

Against his will, Damien’s hands wandered up Samuel’s chest and stopped at his shoulders. He hated to admit it, but he liked the musky, spicy scent of his sire. Compared to Haniel, who smelled sweet like fresh baked apple pie, his sire’s aura was dominating and oppressive.

“Just fucking force me to”, he huffed against Samuel’s shoulder. He felt his control slipping and thought that guilt wouldn’t bite him as hard afterwards if his sire forced him to do it.

“That’s no fun, dear”, Samuel laughed, the sound sending shivers down Damien’s spine. He hated when his sire’s laughter sounded like this. Almost genuine.

Damien nuzzled his nose into the other man’s neck. His skin was still soft, inviting him to bite it. He ran his lips upwards, feeling the faint pulsing of the veins beneath. Damien felt his breathing getting quicker, shallower.

It was clear to everyone, even Samuel’s other children, that their relationship wasn’t great. A blind man would sense the hostile aura around them. There was nothing Damien could do against the supernatural, unbreakable bond between them. His sire’s blood called out to him and he knew that Samuel must feel the same. But unlike him, he wasn’t currently bleeding out and desperate for sustenance.

Damien couldn’t stop himself from lightly sucking his sire’s neck, not biting just yet, tasting the skin with his tongue. He felt fingers clamp down in his hair, pushing him closer to his sire.

“I … I need it”, Damien huffed, not registering that he’s actually moving his lips at all, “I … Samuel … please give it to me …”

“Shhh”, Samuel hushed, slightly patting his back, “It’s alright, just take enough to heal your wound.”

Damien managed to hesitate. His vison was blurred, his mind dizzy and all he could smell was him. But there wasn’t enough self-control left to stop himself from biting down, feeling the dark red liquid pour into his mouth and running down his parched throat.

He knew that it was wrong, that he made a grave mistake, but it was so hard to stop gulping the lukewarm liquid down, to push his sire away. Damien felt a hand on his back, carefully rubbing the fabric of his sweater against his skin.

After what felt like an eternity, Damien removed his fangs from Samuel’s skin. His breathing was still raggy and shaky, but at least he didn’t feel like shit anymore.

“You’re such a good boy”, Samuel chuckled, moving away from Damien and getting back to his feet. “It’s a shame I have to go.”

“Wait”, Damien huffed, grabbing his hand. “Wait. Why are you here?”

Samuel smiled sardonically. “Does that matter?”

“It does”, Damien grunted and got up himself. He felt his stomach churn.

“I had some business in town. Happened to come across you and now we’re here.”

With that, his sire melted into the shadows and was gone.

Damien wandered home mindlessly. He didn’t get the groceries because it might not be a good idea to walk into a public space covered in blood. People might react weirdly to that.

“Haniel”, he let out frustrated once he stumbled into his flat, “You won’t believe what happened-“

He stopped once he saw the demon all sprawled on the sofa. While he was gone he must have changed, but that was not what Damien remembered wearing before he left. Haniel was dressed in one of Damien’s muscle shirts and a pair of boxers.

“Did you change while I was gone?”, Damien asked as he took off his shoes.

“Yeah”, the demon said, stretching, revealing the soft and pale skin of his stomach. Damien sat down next to him, not missing the opportunity to quickly glance at the soft pink nubs peeking out from the loose top. “You look awful. And where’s the milk?”

“Didn’t make it to the convenience store”, Damien explained with a sigh, “Met my sire and it got a little … messy.”

“I see”, Haniel said, running his hand up the vampire’s side. “Care for a drink?”

I just had some, he wanted to blurt out, What the hell, a gulp more won’t hurt.

Damien pushed Haniel down onto the sofa slowly, leaning down, feeling the shivering of the demon beneath him. He wanted this. Damien heard that some people were prone to becoming what vampires called “blood slaves”, where they would become addicted to the venom vampires released during a bite. He wasn’t entirely sure if that worked with other supernaturals or if Haniel just enjoyed the high.

Damien bit down carefully into the skin of the demon’s neck and moaned as hot blood covered his tongue. The taste of his sire still lingered in his mouth but it was nothing compared to Haniel’s who was clutching the fabric of Damien’s sleeves and grinding slightly into him.

The vampire thought that Haniel sounded to great, enjoyed the mix of small moans of his name and desperate huffs in between. His mind was hazy, he didn’t even felt when Haniel released his load underneath him, the sticky liquid seeing through the fabric of Haniel’s underwear and slightly staining Damien’s jeans.

He let go of Haniel’s neck to catch some air, while Haniel pushed his head further into the sofa’s material, exposing his neck a little more for the vampire.

“Are you done?”, he moaned, still grinding into the vampire’s crotch who just now realized how tight his pants felt.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, please”, Haniel breathed, “Just a little more.”

Damien sunk his teeth into a patch of new skin, again enjoying the sensation of hot liquid entering him, feeling how it pulsed in his bloodstream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my chapter and tell LadyMidnight a big thank you from me! This was my first time being paid to write something in English and if you liked the sketches I made of Damien and Haniel, you might enjoy some of my other work on Instagram (dat.kuroe) or my rambles on Twitter (@The_Kuroe).
> 
> I'm singing out! Bye bye!


	13. Bait and Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Damien has to come to terms with some sideeffects of Elvira's potion.  
> Also, multiple time skips.

Damien was already quite worried when Elvira invited him over during one of her coven meetings but he felt sick when she told him why he should bring Haniel.

She and her coven prepared a potion that allowed someone to switch their body with another person for a day and they wanted to test it on them.

“I’m not sure if this is a good idea”, was the first thing Damien said once he entered the living room that now served as the main gathering place for the other witches of the coven.

“Oh c’mon!”, Elvira said, rolling her eyes, “it won’t be that bad.”

“You don’t know that!”

“I’m not some amateur, Damien!”, Elvira protested, preparing the potion for him and Haniel.

“Oh, is that him?”, someone asked, as soon as the blonde entered the living room getting up from her cushion on the floor.

“You already know Damien, right Vera? Anna, this is Damien and this is Haniel”, Elvira introduced them to the other, new witch.

“Nice to meet you”, she said shaking Damien’s and Haniel’s hands respectively. She was short and chubby, wearing a long black skirt and a transparent mesh top over a complicated looking bra. Damien thought that she was cute.

“Now, can we get this over with?”, Vera, the Scorpion witch, said looking at her phone. “I need to be at Gabe’s in an hour.”

Elvira handed Damien and Haniel two cups full of murky blue liquid.

“This doesn’t look safe to drink”, Haniel said, swirling the liquid around lightly.

“It’ll taste a little weird but it’s definitely safe to drink!”, the new witch said.

“Bottoms up!”, Damien said, downing the drink. It tasted absolutely awful, like bitter herbs and apple cider vinegar. The liquid felt oddly warm in his stomach and he eyes Haniel curiously as he chugged down his half.

“Now take each other’s hands”, Elvira said and as soon as they had skin contact, a shock ran through Damien’s body. He felt unwell as heat surged through his body and he wasn’t entirely sure if that was how a body-swap potion was supposed to work. His suspicions here confirmed further when he saw Elvira’s concerned face that clearly said what was on her mind.

“Something went wrong”, Vera said. “This isn’t how it’s supposed to work.”

“How do you feel?”, Elvira asked, her gaze shifting from Damien to Haniel repeatedly.

“Warm?”, Damien said and “Cold?”, Haniel echoed.

“Maybe”, Anna said timidly, tugging at Elvira’s sleeve, “Maybe they didn’t swap bodies but instead their soul?”

“Soul?”, Elvira scoffed but then stopped to consider, “Wait. Do you mean-?”

Anna nodded.

“What’s going on?”, Damien asked, breathing heavy from the sudden rush of heat in his body.

“I’m afraid you’ll be stuck in an Incubus’ body for a day, Damien”, Elvira said, “And Haniel will be stuck on a vampire’s.”

“What?”, Haniel cried out, clutching his body. Damien noticed how strongly he was shaking.

“What are we supposed to do?”, Damien asked.

“Dunno”, Elvira smirked, “Support each other like a cute couple?”

“Elvira!”, Anna hissed, “This is serious.”

“Those two will figure things out, right?”, she said giving Damien a look with raised eyebrows.

“We’ll have to”, he sighed. “Can we go now?”

“Already?”, Vera laughed from behind them, “You’ve barely been here for ten minutes.”

“We better get this figured out at home than here, right?”, Haniel said, already putting his shoes on.

“I’ll drive you”, Vera said, squeezing through Elvira and Anna, “It’s on the way.”

“Please, if there are any issues, please let us know!”, Anna said, slightly brushing her fingers past Damien’s hand and he shuddered.

Images of her beneath him flooded his mind. How her black hair spread out on the fabric of a white pillow how her cheeks flushed how-

“Damien, you coming?”, Vera’s voice pulled him back into reality.

“Coming”, he mumbled, the images still clear in his inner eye.

The ride back home was awkwardly silent and Damien was glad when the door closed behind him and he could take a relieved sigh.

“How are you feeling?”, he asked Haniel who had looked tense ever since he drank the potion and who hadn’t said a thing since then as well.

“Weird”, he answered as he got himself a glass of water. “I feel cold and like something is missing.”

Damien hummed nodding. He remembered that feeling all too well. He was glad that Haniel didn’t have to go through the actual transformation.

He went to the kitchen counter next to Haniel and grabbed a small knife.

“How fast do demons heal?”, he asked turning the knife so that the blade reflected the light of the lamp above.

“What are you-“, Haniel asked and gulped as Damien ran the knife over the tip of his index finger.

When Damien put the knife down, he looked at Haniel. His eyes were fixated on the single drop of blood that poured out from the cut and Damien noticed that they were no longer golden but instead had taken on a dark red hue.

“Take it”, Damien said, reaching out farther towards Haniel’s mouth. He saw how the blonde clenched his jaw before lightly grabbing his wrist and opening his mouth.

His tongue lightly touched Damien’s fingertip and then his whole finger entered Haniel’s mouth. He was eagerly licking it trying to draw more blood with just his tongue.

“Hey”, Damien then said, “care to try out that new set of fangs?”

Haniel stopped and let go of Damien’s hand. “Can I?”, he asked puling his upper lip to the side, “Whey fweel dwull.”

“They’ll be fine”, Damien said, “Let’s find out what _my_ new body can do.”

Haniel let out a breathy gasp when Damien pulled him onto a chair.

“Ever came without your hands?”

“Wha-?”

Damien pushed Haniel down when he wanted to get up.

“Put your hand behind you, don’t touch yourself, okay?”

Damien stood back, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had no idea what he was doing. But he tried.

He tried to concentrate and direct the warmth he felt outwards toward Haniel like that would do something.

“What are you doing?”, Haniel asked and Damien shushed him.

“Damien if you’re trying to _oh-_!”

Damien opened his eyes and saw that Haniel was panting heavily, his dick hard as a rock and twitching like mad.

“Oh, that’s fun”, Damien purred trying to concentrate his energy further into Haniel who started leaking precum and was whimpering.

Suddenly, he felt energy surge into him. “Wait”, he said surprised when he felt himself growing and then started moaning under his shifting flesh.

“So growth is a demon power? Good to know”, he said once he was done.

He gained some height and muscle mass, his shirt felt taut against his pecs and his pants around his butt and crotch area. He got rid of the fabric constraints and looked at Haniel. He was pale before but now that he lost the ability to blush, he looked like pure porcelain.

“Haniel”, Damien purred his name and the smaller one gulped as he leaned down. “Bite me.”

Haniel raised his head up until his lips touched the base of Damien’s neck and bit down. He tried to gulp it down but a little leaked from the corners of is mouth when he gasped at the tangy taste of it.

He whined when Damien pulled away licking the excess of his lips.

“Holy shit”, Haniel moaned, “do I taste like this?”

“Probably”, Damien chuckled feeling another surge of energy from Haniel. “Let’s try something now that I fed you.”

Haniel widened his eyes and waited eagerly.

“Cum”, Damien ordered and Haniel let out a loud moan as cum began to spurt from his dick. It was little at first but it kept coming and coming until it dripped from the chair to the floor and the puddle grew larger and larger.

The longer Haniel came, the more energized Damien felt, the more he felt his body absorbing the sexual energy radiating off him.

The rest of the night was hazy, both Haniel and Damien had trouble remembering what exactly happened aside from them having sex. Somewhere in his memories, Damien remembered Haniel saying that he should get rid of all the energy he absorbed but he didn’t care to remember what that meant. So, the next day when everything returned to normal, he felt off.

He felt more comfortable in his cold skin but something wasn’t quite right.

“Haniel”, he said, getting dressed, “I’m off to work.”

“Mhm”, Haniel mumbled, probably still sore from last night. “I’m still thirsty.”

“Elvira said that there might be aftereffects. But I think you’ll be fine without blood for now.”

Damien felt itchy once he got onto his bike. His biking clothes felt tight and uncomfortable on his body, even though it returned to normal once the potion wore off.

On his way back home, he couldn’t take it anymore. Making sure that he was alone, and nobody was watching, he opened the zipper of his pants and let his dick hang free in his underwear through the fly. He felt it throbbing once he started biking again and felt awful for doing this in public. He made sure to take the roads and alleys that were less popular to avoid getting caught. Technically he was still fully dressed but he still felt a sense of shame that stemmed from his shirt showing his hard nipples protruding proudly. If thirst was an aftereffect for Haniel, was feeling horny his?

When he got home, he felt his shirt clearly strain against his chest and made sure to pack his dick back into his pants before entering the building. He didn’t want to acknowledge that it felt bigger and stiffer than before he left.

Back in his flat, he pulled he shirt off and noticed that it felt _wet._ Small droplets were forming on his nipples.

“What the fuck?”, he exclaimed, gaining Haniel’s attention who then came running from the bedroom.

“Are you lactating?”, the demon asked nervously eyeing Damien’s chest.

“Am I fucking pregnant or what?”

“It’s probably leftover energy leaving your body. I told you that you should get rid of it before the potion wore off.”

Haniel started sucking at Damien’s nipples.

“What are you doing?”, he asked, trying to push the blonde away.

“We need to get it out, or you’ll stay like this.”

This continued for a couple of days until Damien finally spoke up.

“Isn’t this a bad idea?”

“Why?”, Haniel asked licking the milk off his lips.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t notice”, the vampire said.

“The way your cheeks have gotten chubbier, the way your thighs rub together when you walk. You’ve gained weight Haniel.”


End file.
